Address Book
by Apartment 614
Summary: Life is so different they don't even recognize one another anymore. They all left Apartment 614, moved onto other things, for better and worse. They know things will never go back to the way they were back then, but none of them are sure what life should really be like. Sequel to Apartment 614, Zuki, Sokkla, Kataang, LuTenxOC.
1. 1:

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street **

Zuko crept into the room, a frown on his face as he saw the large engagement ring sitting on the bedside table, a sign that today he was single. He sighed a bit, attention turning to the mound of blankets on the bed.

"You asleep?" He knew she wasn't, but still thought it nice to ask.

"No." She said from under the blankets, moving a bit.

He took the edge of the blanket at the head of the bed into his hands, pulling it back. Her feet, punctuated by painted green toe nails, withdrew in the cold air, trying to find their way back under covers with a soft groan. He placed the blanket back over her feet, pulling back the blankets from the other side of the bed.

Suki reached out and tried to grab the blanket back, her long auburn wild around her head. "Nooo..."

"Nice to see you too." He laughed, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck, locking him in place as she opened her lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

He jumped a bit, eyes snapping open as she pulled him down onto the bed with her, wiggling him in under the covers next to her.

On instinct his arms went around her waist, finding that she was naked, as usual these days. She always was like this, always wanting sex, like she did now. It was evident as her hands went to his belt, undoing it quickly. Zuko supposed it was a way to cope, to deal with the new situation they were facing.

They were technically homeless: homeless and unemployed.

Zuko had lost his job shortly after their vacation. His boss cited the downturn in the economy; that it wasn't personal.

A week later Suki was attacked and assaulted by a regular customer as she left work. She never went back to the diner.

They couldn't afford the apartment anymore. Azula had offered to help pay for the place, much like they had for her and Sokka, but Zuko declined. Once their lease was up, Azula and Sokka got their own place, Zuko and Suki moving back into the apartment above the Tea shop, the same one that Zuko had lived in as a teenager. Zuko was working for Iroh again, free room and board as long as he served in the tea shop, keeping his tips.

Suki hadn't left the property in over a month. She mostly stayed in bed or laid around the apartment. That, and she wanted sex. It was up to four times a day, sometimes texting him while he was working and demanding that he come upstairs for it. He never said no, even when he wasn't in the mood. He wanted to help her after all, to make her feel better and be ok with the new situation. He didn't know what else to do.

The sex wasn't even that great. The passion, playfulness and love that had once been so important to them was all but gone. Sex had become just physical just a way for her to feel something, anything.

They hardly even kissed during it, foreplay was non existent and afterwards they they hardly even touched.

Now their shoulders were connected by only a bit of skin, both laying on their backs and looking at the ceiling. He was trying to ignore the pulling feeling in his lower stomach, the feeling of guilt and pain crippling him. He was with Suki, the love of his life, but he felt horribly and totally alone.

"Feel better?" He mumbled, looking over at her.

"I guess." Suki replied, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

Zuko sighed, looking back up to the ceiling, "I love you too."

She rolled her eyes pulling her teal blanket up to cover her bare chest, rolling away from him.

Zuko closed his eyes, hands folded together and resting on his stomach. He missed her so much and just wanted things to go back to normal.

* * *

**Azula and Sokka Kimura**

**8752 West 72nd Ave, Apartment 837**

"Let's do something silly and reckless and totally sexy..."

Six months ago his mind would have exploded in thought, his every synapse firing at the idea and thought of being able to do something that met the aforementioned requirements. He should be thinking about these things now. He should be planning on what he and his better half should be doing, about what they could be doing.

His initial thought was quite different.

"Let's post-date a check!"

Azula's face fell, her shoulders slouching. "That's exciting?"

"Well..." He lifted his strong finger to his lips, tapping them twice, "It's kinda illegal."

"It's dumb." She snapped. Azula ran her fingers through her hair, a frown on her face. She took a moment and looked down at herself, noting her appearance. She had taken off her black and red suit and covered her body with basic sweats and one of Sokka's old shirts. "This is dumb." She mumbled.

He noted her expression, how she looked at herself. "What's dumb?"

"This!" She sighed. "We're..."

"Boring?"

"Yes!" She sighed heavily, arms relaxing in exasperation at her sides. "We've only been on our own for five months and we're already a 40 year old married couple."

He looked over at her, noting the defeated look on her face. He felt a little pinching at his heart as the amount of snark and strain that she had put on the word 'married'. They were married after all. He had asked after she got her job at a Children's Book Publisher, and they had been married at Kenton and Lu Ten's house only a week later.

"But… we are a married couple, and that's kinda cool, don't you think?"

"You know it's cool we're married." She snapped, "It's the coolest thing ever and we're so sexy it's not even funny."

"Then why don't we just have sex again?"

"Because we're in sweats and thus no longer sexy!"

Sokka laughed a bit at this, rolling his eyes. She always looked sexy to him, she always had and she knew that. His status as her big strong buck had changed a bit, but not diminished in the least. He had gotten the promotion, but instead of simply moving up in the factory he'd moved into the corporate office, working with big wigs to make the factories better. He'd traded in his stained, tight work shirts for fitted button downs and black slacks. She found this so much more agreeable that he'd had to learn real quick how to sew the buttons she'd popped back onto the shirts.

"Well I still think you're sexy." He insisted with a soft smile, "So much so that we could have sex right now and I wouldn't even need much coaxing." He shifted his hips outward, motioning to the obvious tent in his pants.

Azula looked down down at the presentation between her husband's legs, rolling her eyes with a sneer. "The mood is ruined."

"Since when do we care about mood?" He groaned.

"Since I said we do!" She groaned, eyes rolling heavily as she got up from chocolate brown sofa. "I'll go light some candles or something!" She huffed as she left the room, going towards the bedroom.

"Candles?" Sokka mumbled, not really sure how to react to her idea, or to this new attitude that she had, that they had. He took a quick survey of the living room and couldn't help but frown. He had never even plugged in the X-Box, and there were actually some coffee table books on the coffee table. If he thought about it hard enough he could actually smell the air freshener, summer wind, filling the air.

His biggest fear had been realized, the same fear that she'd likely had for a while.

"My god…" He turned around in his chair, yelling back into the bedroom, "We're your parents!"

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill **

"Hello my lovely…"

Her small clenched fist came up to her eye, rubbing her right eye as she yawned. It made Lu Ten laugh to see her like that, her little face scrunched up in annoyance from being woken from her nap.

"Aw, come on." He clicked, hands going under Lily's small body as he lifted her up into his arms. She whined a bit as her head fell on his shoulder, little arms wrapping around his neck. He balanced her with one hand, the other grabbing her blanket and stuffed bear.

"Sweepy…" She sighed as he made his way from her room and downstairs.

"I know, but it's play time." He cooed in her ear, kissing the side of her head. "How's a tea party sound?"

Lily nodded her head, looking at her father through her long dark bangs. She gave him the faintest of smiles, her dark eyes shining. "I wuv you, daddy."

He couldn't help but smile, leaning in and kissing the side of her head again, "I love you too, sweetie."

Lu Ten settled down with her on the sofa, the two of them giggling together as Lily slowly woke up. She was a beautiful and pleasant child, always happy. In the seven months since they'd had her, Lu Ten and Kenton had grown to hold a profound attachment towards the girl, and both of them couldn't imagine their life without her. Lu Ten stayed home most of the time with her, making sure that her every need was attended to. Kenton still worked full time at his clinic, but coming home was all the more sweet now that he had her to come home to.

"Kiss, Kiss?"

"Kiss, Kiss." He pressed his lip to her cheek, placing sucking kisses on her full cheek.

He was pulled away from his little girl by the ringing telephone. He reached around her and took the phone off the small table next to the sofa, Lily wiggling away from him and going towards the Castle Tent that was in the living room. He smiled, answering the phone:

"Hello?"

He could tell that someone was on the other end. He could hear them breathing, and the faint sound of a bird chattering the the background.

"Hello?"

Then there was a loud click, a bit of a rumble as the phone at the other end seemed to be placed on a receiver. Lu Ten rolled his eyes, sitting the phone back on the table as he slid off the sofa and crawled towards Lily playing. She giggled at her father, offering him one of her dollies.

He played with his daughter, but couldn't help think about his newest nuisance. It had been happening once or twice a week for the past few months. He tried not to pay too much attention to it, but it still left a bit of a lingering feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

**Aang and Katara Avary**

**29047 North Madison **

"MOOOOMMMMYYYY!"

Katara jumped, dropping the dish that was in her hand onto the ground.

Kya just giggled at the shattering sound as it echoed in the kitchen, her small hands going to her face as she laughed. Katara sighed a bit, looking over her shoulder at her daughter dressed in her little blue dress.

"That wasn't nice." She insisted, looking down at the shards of glass around her bare feet.

Kya held her hands to her eyes, the bottom of her eyes filling up as a high pitched whine filled the kitchen. Katara rolled her eyes, sighing a bit, "It's ok, sweetie." She sighed. Kya started to walk to her mother, arms out reaching for her mother. "NO!" She yelled, "Don't come closer!" She was thinking about the broken glass all around her feet, the thought of the bottom of her daughter's small feet cut and bloody making her cringe.

Kya cried harder at the rejection, tears rolling down her cheeks now.

Almost on cue the front door popped open, a kind voice rolling through the home, "I'm home!"

"Thank the spirits." She mumbled, Kya running from the kitchen and towards the voice.

Katara took the time without her daughter to clean up the broken plate. She grabbed the dust pan and broom, stepping on a microscopic shard of glass in the process. Aang stood in the doorway of the kitchen, consoling the mewling two year old as her mother cursed under her breath.

"Bad day?"

"Yeah…" Katara growled, picking up the pieces of glass and putting it in the dust pan. "Would just like to have a day off."

Aang frowned a bit, rubbing Kya's back a little bit, "I know, sweetie. I told you we could get a nanny sometimes."

"I told you." She stood up, going throw the bits of glass away, "I don't want someone else raising my kids."

"They won't be raising them, just giving you a day off sometimes?"

She sighed a bit, one hip popping out as she looked at her husband. "It's not that I can't do this…"

"No one said that." Avatar Aang walked over to his wife, daughter on his hip. "You're super mom, but even super mom needs time off once in a while." He leaned in and kissed her quickly. Katara finally cracked a smile, her cheeks taking on a slight tint.

"Okay…" She whispered, "We can look into it."

"Perfect."


	2. 2:

**Aberson Publishing**

**640 68th Ave, Suite 9B **

"I might have over exaggerated last night."

"Ya think?" She laughed into the receiver, her mind split between the conversation on the phone and the book in front of her on her desk. "We're nothing like my parents."

"Nothing?"

"Last time I checked you don't make a hobby out of beating the shit out of me before you murder me and throw my body in a rock quarry." Sokka didn't say anything, making Azula even more annoyed. "Let's not forget about the mental and physical abuse of our children, then the horrible scarring that you give our son after scorching half his stupid face off."

Sokka still didn't say anything, but let the silence hang over the both of them.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I went too far."

"Yeah." He croaked. "I hate it when you compare me to him."

"I know." She sighed, "In all fairness you started it."

"True…"

"So what are you doing today?" She whispered, closing the book that she was looking at. Some silly little thing about a frog and the flies it hoarded. She was still on the fence about it's buyability as a sellable book.

"I'm getting off at one. Gonna go work out with your brother…"

Azula chuckled a bit, "Bro time, huh?"

"Something like that." She could tell he was smiling. It was the way his voiced raised a bit. Knowing that he was smiling was enough to make her smile as well. "I think it makes him feel better to just relax."

She could tell that his smile was gone, the pulling feeling in her stomach killing her previously good mood. Azula hadn't talked to her brother in almost two months. She tried, but he either didn't answer her calls or talked in one word answers. She knew that things had taken a turn for the worst with them, and that Zuko wasn't the type to ask for help, even when he really needed it. Even when his life was crumbling around him. "How is he?"

"He's… alive?" Sokka chuckled, simply because he didn't want to make her upset. "You know Zuko and Suki, they always make things work out."

"They are good at that." She mumbled, her eyes flicking to the small picture that she kept on her large desk. It was of the four of them at the wedding, smiles wide and eyes shining. Even Suki, who had been so troubled with everything that had happened, seemed to be enjoying herself. "I miss them." She said under her breath, just soft enough so that he couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." She sighed.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Ummm... you didn't say anything."

Sokka sighed in annoyance, "I said I made you a play date."

"A play date?" She snapped, "What am I, a three year old?"

"No." He chuckled, "Aang called me yesterday and said that Katara is going a little stir crazy at home with the baby all the time."

"And this applies to me, how?"

"Well I offered you to take her out for some girl time."

Azula froze, her eyes fixating on the cover of the book that she had been reading. She had known that the frog was a bit odd, but it occurred to her that he looked like a total and absolute moron. Why? Because it looked just like her stupid husband.

"I know this is a bit weird; but hear me out. I know that you and Suki got close but after what happened she's been kinda fucked up. I thought it might help if you got some other female friends. Katara might be your last option, but she's actually a really nice person and you should give her a chance."

Azula opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she jerked the phone away from her ear, slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

She stared at the phone with a frown, the pits of her stomach crawling with despair and a little bit of fear.

* * *

Zuko - 12:32 p.m.

There is pizza down here if you want some.

Suki - 12:32 p.m.

No thanks. I ate some pudding and popcorn.

Zuko - 12:32 p.m.

Tasty. Lol. I got you another babysitting gig.

Suki - 12:32 p.m.

Oh?

Zuko - 12:33 p.m.

Yeah. Kya. Apparently Katara is going crazy being at home all the time and Aang needs someone to watch the baby a few days a week.

Suki - 12:33 p.m.

And you said I would do it?

Zuko - 12:33 p.m.

Yeah. I mean you do it for Lily, why not Kya?

Suki - 12:33 p.m.

Well that's different.

Zuko - 12:34 p.m.

It's $30 a day.

Suki - 12:38 p.m.

Fine.

Zuko - 12:38 p.m.

Good. Sure you don't want some pizza? I can bring it to you.

Suki - 12:38 p.m.

I just got some.

Zuko - 12:39 p.m.

You mean you came all the way downstairs, was 14 feet away from me and didn't even pop your head around the corner to say hi?

Suki - 12:39 p.m.

Yeah. Pretty much.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street **

Zuko looked up from the phone in his hand and out at the empty tea shop. It was always empty this time in the afternoon. She knew that. She knew that with one flick of a sign he could have taken her anything that she needed up there. She had to have known that.

He'd never felt so alone in the tea shop as he did now, sitting on his stool behind the large counter in the empty tea shop. He sat the phone down on the counter with an annoyed sigh.

"I don't even wanna talk to her anymore." He mumbled under his breath, a wave of guilt crushing him. His hands went to his eyes, rubbing them firmly before running his fingers through his dark messy hair.

The sound of the soft bell ringing signaled someone entering the shop. He went to say something to her, but instead simply smiled. He found much more joy and comfort in those dark gold eyes than he should have.

"You look happy to see me." She laughed.

"Well Mai, it's been a while."

* * *

**Wheeling Woman's Clinic **

**437 W Wheeling, Suite B**

There was a long wall in the waiting room of the clinic. On it were photos in all shapes and sizes, all of them surrounding one central theme; the family of Dr. Kenton LaMarche.

There was pictures of him and his husband; Lu Ten Kasai. Others were of his father-in-law Iroh Kasai, some of Lu Ten's cousins; Zuko and Azula Kasai. Well, from the look of that tell-tale wedding photo, it looked like Azula wasn't exactly a Kasai anymore.

There were other faces too. A young dark skinned man in a suit standing next to Azula in her wedding dress, probably her husband. There was a red head next to Zuko, as well as a horrible scar on the young man's left eye.

However, as Alina Skylark looked at all the photos that hung on the wall in the lobby of a gynecologist she'd never been to before, there was one face that really grabbed and held her attention.

It was the only face that had brought her here today.

"Alina?"

She looked at the young nurse standing in the doorway, her multi-colored scrubs lighting up the montone lobby. She smiled sweetly at her, telling her that the Doctor was ready for her. Alina felt a blur of activity as she was taken back to the examination room, her vitals taken. The nurse left, leaving her a cloth robe and blanket behind.

Alina undressed, placing herself on the examination table, waiting.

He walked into the room with a double tap on the door, a large smile on his face.

"Hello Mrs. Skylark."

"H-Hello."

"I'm Dr. LaMarche. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands, her heart jumping. "What brings you in today?" He sat down on the little stool in the room, letting Alina get a good look at him. He was good looking. Dirty Blonde hair with green eyes and a great smile. Dressed nice too. No lab coat, but a nice blue button down that showed off his muscles. She questioned how efficient of a gynecologist he could be looking like that, homosexual or no. She was even a bit nervous.

"I'm just here for a pap smear."

He nodded, looking over her files. "It says here you had one only five months ago with another doctor."

"My mother had cervical cancer and I'm over cautious."

He nodded a bit before smiling, "I can understand that."

Kenton called in a female nurse who brought a small cart with items on it in. The nurse was very nice and helped Alina settle down on the table, lifting the sirups up and placing her feet on the stirrups as Kenton washed his hands.

"The file says you've had three children?"

"Yeah..." She croaked, "Twins, they are 18."

"Very nice." He smiled, "And the third?"

"He's..." She swallowed hard, "He's 37."

"Almost as old as me." He joked, putting on gloves and positioning himself between her legs. "My husband is 37, so I'm fully aware of that age."

"I know... I mean, I know he's 37."

Kenton raised an eyebrow, glancing up at her before back down between her legs, "Oh?"

"I know that he's 37, and that he was never circumcised, and that he has his father's brow line and my eyes."

Kenton stood up from his stool, eyes locking with the woman on his examination table. He hated himself for not seeing it the second he walked into the room. He had seen those eyes a thousand times in a thousand different lights, but he didn't see them in the woman in front of him till that moment.

"What is this?" He mumbled.

"This is me trying to make things right." Her voice shook a bit with emotion, with conviction, "This is me trying to see my son and granddaughter."


	3. 3:

**Disclaimer: This chapter has a scene in it that depicts a sexual assault. It will be in italics, so that you can skip over it if you want. **

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street**

He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed like this. Things with Suki were so serious as of late, so heavy, that there was no time for laughing. There was only arguments, sex, and passive aggressive comments. Never laughter, never easiness.

"Give it back." She laughed, "I wasn't done yet." She reached out for his hand, which he was pulling away from her.

"I think I've had enough palm reading for one day." He chuckled, sitting with his ex-girlfriend in the tea shop, "Thank you though."

"Scared I'm wrong?" She shrugged with one shoulder, her dark hair falling around it.

"No, I'm scared you're right." He laughed, looking down at the cup of tea in front of him. "I'd like to think that my fate is rooted in something deeper than lines on my hand."

"Yawn, Yawn." She dropped her jaw, patting her mouth lazily, "You're always so dramatic."

"I'm serious." He tried to force back a laugh but failed, "It's why I could never get behind all that astrology stuff like you did. It was just all so... so..."

"True?"

"Forceful." He corrected. "I didn't like it telling me who I had to be."

"Well you know it did tell me that you and I were soul mates and that we would have a prosperous and perfect life..."

"And look at how that all turned out." He smirked a bit, taking a drink of his tea.

"How's your life working out without all that?" Her voice had dropped a bit at the question. She had switched to being serious.

"Well..." His voice responded, the slightest tint of pink in his cheeks. "My girlfriend hates me, but won't stop fucking me. We're homeless and jobless, and my uncle, sister, best friend, and everyone I know or have ever known KNOWS that it's all my fault." He looked away for a moment, reaching up and itching his upper lip with the flash of his finger. "And I have no fucking idea what to do."

Mai gave him a slow, thoughtful nod, drawing her lips between her teeth for a second. "Well..." She sighed, letting her lips go from her teeth with a soft sucking sound. "At least you have your good attitude."

* * *

**92nd Cafe**

**456 92nd Ave**

**6 Months Ago**

"_I meant to ask what happened to your fire friend." _

_Suki laughed a little bit, looking at the wide eyes, blue eyed man at her table, "I'm afraid that it didn't really work out, Keigo." _

_He shrugged, eyes closing in a smile, "I'd much rather have you as my waitress than her anyways." _

"_I will take that as a compliment." She smiled, taking his plate off the table and back into the kitchen. Once in the privacy of the waitress station her hand went to her back, rubbing her neck with a sigh. It had been a long day, consisting of three shifts on the floor, working as much as she could. Anything to keep them in Apartment 614. _

_Zuko had still not gone to work at the Tea shop like Iroh had offered. In fact Suki was not sure he had even showered in a week. She shook her head, putting a smile back on her face as she walked back out into the dining room to get back to work. She started to clean a table, anything to keep her busy. _

"_You can smile, you know." Keigo joked from a few tables over. _

"_What are you talking about, I am smiling." _

"_No I mean a real smile." _

_Suki stood up, giving him the biggest smile that she could possibly force. It made him laugh, only to have her roll her eyes, "Well I'm glad you like it." _

"_You've just been down recently." _

"_Have I?" _

_"Yeah." He smiled, looking her over slowly, "Just the past week or so. Is it 'cause Zuko doesn't come and see you anymore at work?" _

_Suki's smile dropped, her face flushing over. She took the rag that she had been using and turned on her heels, walking away. _

"_Suki wait." He called out, standing up and going after her. "I didn't mean anything by that, I'm sorry." _

"_It's ok." She sighed, noticing that her had placed a hand on her arm. It made her stomach lurch with discomfort, looking down at where they were making contact. _

"_Hey…" He said, pulling away from her, "Let me take you out after you get off." _

"_Thanks, but no thanks." Suki told Keigo, just wanting him to stop looking at her like that. "I um… I need to get home." _

_He looked at her for a long moment, but then nodded. "Alright." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a large bill, "Here, keep the change."_

_Suki took it, nodding softly, "Thank you." _

_Keigo smiled, a strange smile that sent shivers down her spine. She nodded quickly, going in the back room to get away from him._

_Suki was the last waitress to walk out that night, going into the alley behind the cafe. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, going to text Zuko to tell him she was on her way home. She was not was sure why she still did, but felt the need. _

_She started walk down the alley and towards the bus stop that would take her home. _

_"Suki!" _

_She felt goosebumps on her arms as she heard Keigo's voice behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around, a soft smile on her face. "Hi Keigo." She slipped her phone back into her pocket. _

_"Come on, you should come out and have a drink with me." _

_"I really can't Keigo. Zuko is expecting me back home." _

_"I thought that you broke up." _

_"N-no." She held her purse close to her, "We are just going though a bit of a hard time, that is all." _

_"Well then why not come out for a drink with me, I can help you relax." He walked to her, his hand going to her arm and grabbing her, a bit more firmly than she would like for him too. _

_"Keigo, no." His grip was tighter on her arm, which made her whimper a bit. "Please let go of me." _

_"Come on Suki! I just want to show you a better time than that wimpy boyfriend of yours could." _

_"Keigo, please!" _

_He twisted her arm behind her back, making her gasp, her free hand trying to reach back and grab him in attempt to defend herself. His response was to shove her against the brick wall, the impact drawing the breath out of her lungs. _

_Her mind was racing as this happened, as he pressed her to the brick wall. "Okay, Keigo! We can go get drinks." She thought it might help, that it might get him to stop. She was crying now, unable to stop her shaking. _

_He said nothing, he didn't even let up as he was holding her against the wall. _

_"PLEASE!" She cried out, a hand going to her purse, "Just take it, I have money and stuff in there and you can have it all. I won't tell anyone!" _

_"Shut up!" _

_It was all he said. Suki clenched her eyes tight as she felt his hand go to her waistline, pulling down her pants. Her lip went between her teeth as his hands traveled over her. _

_She had stopped crying, stopped struggling and just let him do what he was going to do. She figured that if she fought, if she did anything he might hurt her, he might kill her. She had been told that before, that when something like this happened it was better to let it happen and live. It didn't change the pain that he caused her, or the shame that was encasing her. All she could do was close her eyes tight and wait for it to be over. _

_He let Suki fall to the ground in a heap as he pulled his pants up. She was shivering as he looked down on her, a smile on his face. He let out a low, slow sigh before he turned and left, leaving her laying on the ground. His laugh felt like a knife slicing through her, all the emotions and horror of what had just happened hitting her. She started sobbing, her hands going around her waist as she held herself tight. _

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon, 15 Upper Bing Street**

**Present Day**

Suki sat in bed with her arms crossed over her naked chest, her head hanging down and looking out the large window in Zuko's room. The view was pretty enough. Mostly City Scape with a hint of blue ocean peeking though some of the buildings.

She turned to the bedside table, looking for and finding a pack of multi-colored dry erase markers. She took them out one by one, uncapping them and drawing on the window.

She took her time; adding details to the buildings with painful detail. She spent nearly an hour on the drawing, on making sure that it looked exactly as she wanted to.

She sat back on her heels, a smile on her face as she looked at her work. She let herself get sucked up in the drawing of a naked woman destroying the city, making slashing and screaming sounds as she imaged the horrors that would be from society being exposed to that big of tithes.

She giggled to herself, placing the markers back on the table. It was there she found her ring, sitting alone on the dark wood table. She took it into her hand, running her fingertips over the stone and ornate detail on the band. She placed it in between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it in for a kiss before putting it on her finger.

She silently returned to her blankets, pulling them around her with a heavy sigh.

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill**

"Does it freak you out that you almost touched the vagina I came from?"

Kenton looked down at his cup of tea, lips curling into an uneven frown, "I wouldn't say freaked out. But out of all the vagina's I've ever seen this one was the most emotional for me."

Lu Ten laughed a bit, shaking his head. He could hear Lily playing in the living room from his perch with his husband in the kitchen.

"Should we tell your dad?"

"No." He snapped, a bit harder than he wanted to, "I mean... not until we know what to do." He insisted. He took another look at the business card between his fingers looking over the name again and again. "This is gonna kill him." He mumbled.

Kenton reached out and rubbed his back with a long, sure stroke. "Are you sure this isn't killing you too?"

"I'm not sure how I feel about this." he laid his head down on the counter, a heavy frown on his face. "I mean... on one hand I get why she wants to know her, and part of me **wants** that."

"And that rest of you?"

"Wants me to tell her to piss off and never talk to me, or you, or dad, or anyone. And that if she ever shows her face around my daughter I'll kill her."

"Our daughter." Kenton corrected.

"Whatever." He ran his fingers through his dark hair, standing up from his place at the counter.

Kenton laughed, looking back out the large picture window, "I can't believe the nerve of her, showing up and pretending to be a patient. She could have called or something."

"I think she did." Lu Ten Mumbled. He explained to Kenton the calls they'd been getting during the day for a few weeks now. He hadn't thought anything about it, but it was actually kinda clear now who they had been.

"I wonder how she found our number."

"It's the age of information, you can find anything that you like."

"Still..." Kenton looked at his husband out of the corner of his eye, nibbling on a fingernail. "Listen... I know how I feel about all of this, but ultimately it's your choice and whatever you choose I will support you."

Lu Ten cracked a smile, leaning in and pressing his lips to his husband's. Kenton dropped his jaw, parting his lips as he asked for more from his mate.

They were pulled away from one another by a small chirp from below them. They looked down to see Lily standing at their feet, a large smile on her face as she looked up at her fathers. "Hi." She chirped.

Lu Ten recalled down and picked her up into his long arms, kissing the side of her head as he sat her on the kitchen counter.

He looked at his baby girl, reaching out and rubbing the back of her head. Her hair was so soft, so delicate, and he never got enough of touching it.

He didn't know it, but he realized in that moment was he was going to do.

* * *

**Planet Fitness **

**1301 East McGalliard**

Sokka flung the towel over his shoulder, casually making his way to the back door of the gym. He tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but really questioned how well he was doing. He pressed his back to the wall by the door, hand sliding out and popping it open.

Zuko grabbed the door and pulled it open the rest of the way, sliding in next to Sokka.

"Hey." They both said at the same time, exchanging smiles.

They were dressed alike, silky basketball shorts and old t-shirts, nice sneakers. They wasted no time getting started. Some light lifting and stretching first, then cardio.

"Mai came by the shop today." Zuko told him as they ran on side by side treadmills.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she seemed happy to see me. We talked for almost two hours just like nothing was wrong." He laughed a bit, his mind going back to how much fun he'd had with her.

Sokka looked over at him for a second, eye brows furrowing.

"It felt so perfect." he said in a far off voice with a bit of a sigh.

"So are you gonna break up with Suki and go back with Mai?"

Zuko stopped in his tracks, the treadmill still running under his feet. The conveyer belt sent him backwards, flying him off the machine and onto his ass a few feet away.

Sokka hoped on the sides of the treadmill, stopping his own machine. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Zuko mumbled, standing while rubbing his ass. "What did you ask me?"

"I asked if you were gonna leave Suki."

"Why the fuck would I leave Suki?" He asked, walking to his treadmill and turning it off. "I love Suki."

"Well you seemed pretty happy about talking to Mai."

"Well yeah... but it doesn't mean I wanna leave Suki. It was just nice to TALK to someone and not have to worry about arguing or not have it end in mindless fucking."

"See here I was thinking that mindless fucking was a good thing."

"Not for me." Zuko snapped, rubbing his eyes aggressively. "I just... want Suki to be back to normal."

"Dude..." Sokka sighed, "That's bullshit."

"Huh?"

"Suki had this really fucking horrible thing happen to her and you just expect her to be your perfect little girlfriend again."

Zuko hadn't told anyone what happened to Suki. He didn't feel it was his place to do so. Sokka had heard about it from Azula. She'd helped Suki right after it happened, something that Zuko was actually very grateful for. Suki could only accept too much help though, and she was quick to run away after she couldn't take it anymore.

Zuko was also fully aware of how his behavior could be perceived by anyone, how Sokka, and everyone else thought he was fucking up. Because he was.

"Then tell me what to do." Zuko mumbled to his friend, "She won't talk to me. Whenever I try she rolls her eyes and locks herself in the bedroom or something. I'm doing everything that I can think of to make her feel better and I'm really just making it worse but I have no idea how to fix it."

As he told Sokka all this he felt more and more helpless, more and more out of control and his element. The thought of it made his heart leap into his throat and stomach drop all at the same time.

"I'm losing her, Sokka." Zuko breathed, his voice cracking as tears started to develop involuntary in the bottom of his eyes. "And I'm so scared... because I don't want to let this go. All along it has been her, Sokka, and that's how it should always be, but I'm clueless what to do. So I'm sitting here in the middle of a gym that I'm not even a member of, crying like a girl."

"Well... you are a member."

"Huh?"

"Yeeeah, I've been paying for your memberships for the past few months."

"T-then why the hell have I been sneaking in the back?"

Sokka's square shoulders shrugged, "It was your idea…" Zuko groaned heavily, hands going to his hips, "I didn't want to work out alone and didn't want you to think that I was giving you charity." Zuko didn't say anything, but just sniffed to himself, tears drying on his cheeks. Sokka reached out and wrapped his strong arm around his friend's shoulder, patting him on the back. "I know it's been hard Zuko, but it will work out. You two always work things out."

"I don't think so… Not this time." He whispered, a sinking feeling in his stomach as he knew he was telling the truth. "I'm losing her."

**P.S. Reviews will help us write faster. **


	4. 4:

Sokka - 5:30 p.m.

Smile. Be nice.

Azula - 5:30 p.m.

I fucking hate you!

Sokka - 5:30 p.m.

I know. You made that evident by how you clawed my back up.

Azula - 5:30 p.m.

You liked it.

Sokka - 5:35 p.m.

-sings- You liked it, so you put a ring on it.

Azula - 5:35 p.m.

That's not how the song goes, and it took you five minutes to figure that out?

Sokka - 5:35 p.m.

You didn't marry me for my brains.

Azula - 5:36 p.m.

At least you're aware.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street**

Katara was going over again and again with Suki how to take care of Kya. She had told her three times now how the girl liked her juice in a zippy cup and not a bottle, and four times how she did not like being placed on her back.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to do this?"

She was actually insulted at the insinuation, her face flushing over in a bit of annoyance. "I'm capable of taking care of a baby, Katara."

"She's just delicate!" Katara insisted, motioning over to Kya who was climbing all over the sofa in the apartment above the tea shop.

"She looks to be enjoying herself." Suki mumbled, placing her large blue and yellow bag on the kitchen counter. "It's still odd that you're going along with this."

"Tell me about it." The water bender sighed, going to her daughter and picking her up. "But... it might be nice to have some new friends."

"Even if it's Azula?"

Katara actually cringed at the name. In reality she hated this plan. She had never gotten along with her sister-in-law, even as children. She remembered Azula lighting her hair on fire as a girl, Azula locking her in the big bathroom at their mansion during one sleepover. The more she thought about it now the more she hated Aang and Sokka from agreeing to this. But there was no going back on it now.

Downstairs Azula was sitting at the long bar in the tea shop, her eyes forward and looking a bit stunned.

"Where are you going tonight?"

Azula shaped her gaze up to her brother from across the bar, eyebrows gathering.

"Never mind." Zuko groaned, rolling his eyes.

"We're going to a nice place over on 59th. Has a nice wine selection."

"I don't think Katara drinks that much." He pointed out, "Not like you do anyways."

"Are you calling me a drunk?"

The corner of Zuko's lips curled into a smile, looking at his sister for a moment before grabbing a wet rag and going to clean a table.

Katara appeared at the back door, her eyes meeting Azula's with a start. Neither of them knew it but they both jumped a bit. They had no idea what the evening was going to entail, but it surely was going to be something special.

Zuko was cleaning a table, his eyes on the two woman glaring at one another. "This is gonna be fun." He mumbled.

* * *

Sparrow

85 East Louis Ave

Azula looked across the top of her glass at the dark skinned woman in front of her. She was having water, compared to Azula's red wine. The place that they had picked was classy, a place that Sokka and Azula had been to a few times before. It was apparent by the reaction of Katara that hadn't been to this place, or any place like it.

She was looking at the menu with a questioning face, tapping the tip of her nose. "This stuff is..."

"Expensive but worth it." Azula sighed, sitting her glass down. "I would think your little Avatar would take you out more."

"Aang and I have never been a very fancy couple." She sighed a bit, thinking about how her and Aang would find enjoyment in the silliest, simplest of things. "I kind of like that about us. We're never bored when we're together."

The last bit grabbed Azula's attention. She wanted- she needed to know more. "What kind of things are you talking about?" She tried not to sound too excited, too interested.

Katara was even a bit taken aback by the question, and even more so by the relaxed nature of the question. "Well... We love to hang out with one another, you know? We have shows that we love to watch, which we do together. We laugh and joke about lots of things too. The baby helps as well."

"The baby?"

"Yeah." Katara got this silly far off look in her eyes as she talked about her daughter. "She's amazing. Annoying and exhausting but amazing. It's helped our relationship loads too."

"Then why did you need time off?"

"It's not that I needed time off as much as I needed time to myself. It can be very demanding and I just wanted to not have to worry about her for one night." She laughed a bit, "And I'm glad for it... Nice to have a conversation with someone that is more than baby talk, you know?"

"Even if it's with me?"

Katara actually laughed at bit at this, "No matter who it's with, you or anyone else."

Azula actually giggled at bit at this, "I guess Sokka wasn't as dumb as he first appeared when he set up this little play date."

"Oh, no, he was." Katara laughed, "Don't get me wrong, I love my brother but he's an idiot."

Azula laughed again, here she was thinking that Katara didn't know them at all. "He's a big sexy idiot though."

"I don't think if my brother as sexy, but sure."

"I'd hope not."

"Yeah, this isn't Game of Thrones." They had said the last part together, both of them freezing afterwards and making eye contact for a second. Their laughter filled the restaurant, causing everyone around them to look at the two women full of laughter.

* * *

Willem's Coffee and Doughnut

1387 Mass Ave

She used to let him skip school every Wednesday morning. They'd go to Willem's and drink coffee and eat doughnut holes. At least she told him it was coffee. It was actually a few tablespoons of the stuff in a glass of warm milk. It's how he took his coffee till this day. He had lost the taste for Doughnut holes though.

He'd only been back once since that morning when he found that note on the kitchen counter, since she said that she 'couldn't deal with the failure' and left. It had been on a Sunday that this had happened, and it was on the following Wednesday that Lu Ten sat in a corner booth at Willem's. He'd thought that she might have changed her mind, that their weekly breakfast was still in play. That perhaps, maybe, she didn't mean the things she had said in her hand written note.

He sat in the booth all day, alone, drinking so much of his milk-coffee-mixture that his stomach started to hurt. He didn't cry that day till he got home, till his father held him in those strong arms and he was finally able to let go.

He thought of all these things as he sat in the corner booth, sitting on his milk and coffee, waiting for her to come.

He was late, or he was early, either way it was causing his stomach to hurt, the pain from that day seeming like it was real all over again.

He knew it was her the second she walked in the door, just like she knew it was him. She gave him the faintest of smiles as she walked to his booth, her eyes lighting up.

"You look just like your father, you know."

"I know." Was all he said, looking down at the milk coffee mixture in the glass.

She sat down without permission, her hands folded in front of her, "Thank you for this. It means a lot."

"Yeah."

She noticed the drink, smiling happily, "Still taking your coffee like that, I take it."

"Never really had the taste for anything else." He took a drink of it. looking across the table at her, "So... what can I help you with?"

She swallowed hard, her cheeks tingling pink, "I wanted to talk to you. It's been a while."

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, "Twenty-two years after all."

She simply nodded, one, in a long slow movement. It was almost as if the amount of time that had passed just now hit her. She cleared her throat, twice, eyes down.

"How are your cousins?"

"They are..." His lips pressed into a line, surprised that she even remembered them, they'd been so young when she went away "Azula is great. Just got married, her and her husband are doing well."

"The dark skinned fellow?" He raised an eyebrow, looking at her a bit confused, "I saw him in the pictures... at the office."

"Ah... Yes that's him. Name's Sokka."

She cracked a bit of a smile, "Sokka huh? Very manly."

"He's a manly guy." Lu Ten actually chuckled a bit.

"And Zuko... I, um, noticed the scar."

"Yeah." He croaked.

"Looks kinda handsome on him."

"Suki thinks so." The edge of his lips curled up into a slight smile.

"Suki, the red head?"

Lu Ten nodded swiftly, "His fiancée."

"They suit one another well. I always knew he'd find a nice girl one day. He was always such a sweet boy after all."

Lu Ten just nodded a bit, looking down at his coffee.

"Speaking on that, I have to say that Kenton is a very handsome man. A professional too."

"He's the best." He replied flatly.

"And that girl... Lily, right? She's beautiful."

The conversation had gone to a place Lu Ten didn't want to go. He felt his cheeks flush over at the realization that she knew the girl's name. It wasn't hers to know. Lily wasn't hers to know.

"I would like very much to meet her."

A million things ran through his mind, most of which drove him mad with anger.

"You would?" He scoffed.

"Yes. I would very much..."

Lu Ten looked away from her, out the window.

"I know that things went... poorly between us, but I just want to meet my grand daughter."

"See..." He laughed, "Saying that 'things went poorly between us' implies that we actually had something go wrong. Nothing went wrong, nothing went any way, you just left."

"I know what I did was wrong..."

"Wrong?" He laughed a bit again, "No, what you did was fucked up, wrong doesn't even begin to cover it."

"I k-know..." She sighed, seeming to stumble over her words. "I made a mistake."

"Mistake?!"

"Yes! It was a mistake and I'm trying to right that. Being a mother isn't easy and I know tha-"

She was cut off by Lu Ten's clenched fists slamming down onto the table in front of him. The glasses shook, his coffee and milk falling over and spilling on the table. "Do not talk to me about being a mother," He hissed. "I know how hard it is to be a mother, I had to be one after you left. I had to be a mother to two kids after theirs was murdered. I had to be there for Zuko after his father nearly killed him!"

Alina gulped hard, her eyes locking with her son's. Lu Ten was crying, tears gathering in the bottom of his eyes.

"He wouldn't change his dressings and he was crying and saying that he wanted to die and all I could do was just hold him, he didn't have anyone else to do it for him! And Azula, her mother wasn't there for her when she was thirteen and she was fucking raped! Have you held the hand of a little fucking girl when she's having a doctor take a rape kit?! Have you?! I had to be her mother then, as well as Zuko's and my own! So don't fucking lecture me on the trials of being a mother!"

Everyone in the small diner was looking at them now, and with good reason. Lu Ten was standing up from his chair, hands flat on the table, face red and tea streaked.

Alina was looking up at him with wide eyes, her own face drained of blood and her fists clenched.

"And now..." He actually laughed a bit, "I'm not only a mother but a father too, to my daughter. Who... as long as I live... will never know you." He said the last bit with such anger, with such disdain that it sent a shiver down his spine. He turned on his heels and left, leaving Alina sitting alone in the booth.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street**

The two little girls sat across from one another on the floor of the tea shop. They giggled like mad at the old man sitting with them on the floor, his long fingers wrapped around a tiny cup of tea.

"Ganpaaa!" The one cried out, reaching out for the bearded old man with a toothy grin.

"Yes, my little tea leaf?" He cooed down at her, noticing that the little cup she was clingy to was empty. "Oh..." He filled her cup again with the cooled tea, Kya also lifting her cup up with a grin. "You too m'dear?" He filled hers happily as well.

Kenton watched his father-in-law play with Lily and Kya, having an internal conversation with himself about Iroh's true intentions for opening up the tea shop. He half wondered if it was just to get ladies, of all ages.

He'd brought Lily by after Lu Ten had gone to see his mother. It was half for her, half for himself. He didn't want to be alone while his husband was off with what he was up to. Kenton needed to be around his family. Iroh was playing with Lily and Kya, as he sat at the bar with Zuko and Suki. Zuko was working on the books for the shop, counting and tallying the days sales.

Suki was sitting next to him, but they were on the other side of the world from one another. Azula had told him about the situation, simply to prepare him for them. There was really no preparing him for this though. They had once been so loving, so damned adorable. Now they were strangers occupying the same space. It was painful to watch.

"Hey Suki." Kenton mumbled, soft enough so that Zuko would not hear.

"Hmm?"

Kenton had already scribbled down a name a number on a piece of paper, which he slid to her with a soft smile. "This is a counselor that my clinic refers people to. It might help."

She looked down at the card, then back at him with a soft frown. "Thanks." She took the piece of paper and wadded it up, shoving it in her pocket. Kenton frowned a bit, looking back to the time on his cell phone.

Lu Ten was walking through the shop door shortly after, Kenton rising to meet him. He'd been crying, that much he could tell. His eyes were red and there was a little bit of dried tears on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

Lu Ten actually gave a large smile when he saw Kenton. They hugged tightly, placing a quick kiss on each other's lips.

Lu Ten let himself relax for the first time that evening, even sighing a bit."It doesn't matter... it's over now."


	5. 5:

**Aberson Publishing **

**640 68th Ave, Suite 9B**

Azula drummed her fingers on her desk, lip bitten between her teeth. With eyebrows creased, the edges of her lips curled down into a frown. She knew what she wanted to do, what she needed to do.

"Hey, sexy momma."

His greeting pulled her out of her thoughts, the specific words he used like a sign from the spirits.

"I want a baby." She blurted out before she could change her mind, before he could say anything else.

He blinked, hands clenching to his bag of take out. "Um..."

"I think it would work amazing! I mean we would be totally amazing parents and I AM a sexy momma. So why not make me a mother? We might as well go for it!"

Sokka sat the to-go bag down on her big desk with a sigh, looking down at her with a soft frown, "Well..."

"I knew it! You hate the idea!"

"Did I say that?"

"No! But I can tell."

Sokka had sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, pulling it up closer. He started to unpack the food he'd bought as she continued.

"You don't want to have a baby and that's fine! I know we've never talked about it but I thought it was a mutual understanding and wish, now that we're married and everything! It's ok if it wasn't, but it would have just been nice to know!"

He pulled out his wrapped sandwich, sitting it on the desk before pulling out another.

"Well... are you going to say anything?!"

He offered the one in his hand out to her, lips pressed into a line "I got you one with extra onions."

Azula said nothing with narrowed eyes, reaching out and taking the wrapped sandwich. "Did you get me fries?"

He pulled out another smaller sack that held some fries, handing them to her with a soft smile. "No Salt."

"Good boy." She said with a smile. "Are you going to answer my question?"

"Yes."

"Yes you're going to answer my question or yes to the baby?"

"Both." He smiled, "Yes, I want to have a baby with you."

Azula froze, looking up at her husband with a soft smile and tint to her cheeks.

"Does this have anything to do with your evening with Katara?" he asked.

Azula nodded, unwrapping her gyro, "She said that the baby really helped them out, made them grow together."

"But a baby won't fix things."

"I know that." She smiled a bit before biting into one of her French Fries, "But it would be fun, no?"

"Fun and messy and a bit annoying but they will be our fun and messy and annoying little kids and we will love the shit out of them."

Azula laughed a bit, looking down at her gyro, then across at her husband. "So, a baby it is."

"A baby it is."

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street**

She was actually clothed today. Bed made. Hair and make up done. She was sitting on top of the sheets in their bed with a soft smile.

"You look..." He swallowed hard, "Nice."

She grinned at him, reaching up and tucking some hair behind her ear. "How was your day?"

He lit up at the question. He actually couldn't remember the last time she'd asked something like this, that she had showed interest in him. He sat next to her, a smile on his face.

"It was good. I got some nice tips. How about you?"

"Great!" She reached out and wrapped her hands around his strong bicep, a large smile on her face. "I had an idea today!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" She looked so excited, so happy about what she was going to tell him that he felt his own heart beat faster at her excitement. "I found a way to fix everything."

"F-fix?"

Suki nodded, leaning in close, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Let's have a baby."

Zuko looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "What?"

"It would be great! I would have someone to keep me company during the day and I wouldn't be sad anymore and things would go back to normal!"

He pulled his arm away from her, looking away.

"And we both want that, we've wanted kids before so why not go for it now?"

"That is not even close to a good idea." Zuko laughed.

"What?"

"We…" He stood up, facing her on the bed. "We don't have real jobs or a place to live or a stable relationship! What right do we have to bring a baby into this world?!"

"But we'd be good parents."

"Yeah, we would be. Just not right now. We can't take care of ourselves right now, let alone a baby."

Suki stood, becoming frantic, even if Zuko couldn't see it just yet. She had been so sure that this was what would help them sort their issues, that this was going to save them, and her for that matter.

"Please Zuko." She felt herself shaking, "Please do this for me."

"No Suki." he snapped, "We can't have a baby right now. I won't be part of it."

Suki swallowed hard, her face flushing over. Her hands had been resting at her side, but her fists were clenching as she looked at him. She knew that this was going to fix things, that if she could have her own Lily or Kya that she would be better, she would be whole again. She didn't just want any baby, she wanted his, she needed his.

"Why? Why won't you do this?"

"Why what? I just told you why…"

"Why don't you love me?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you love me?! Why won't you give me a baby?!"

"Cause we're fucked up right now, and if we bring a baby into this world we're gonna fuck it up too!"

"Are you saying that I would fuck up a child?!"

"Yes! WE would fuck up a child."

"Then why are you with me at all if I'm just gonna fuck shit up?!"

"Because I love you!"

She punched him. She didn't know why, she just felt like it was needed. It was all of the anger and pain that she'd been feeling from the moment that she'd been raped exploding through her fist and onto his right cheek. Her hand snapped away from his face, and then it went to her mouth as she gasped in shock.

For a fraction of second Zuko was back to his old self. He wanted to light her, the room, the house, the entire world on fucking fire. He wanted to watch it burn to the ground even if it meant losing his own life. He didn't care.

Her voice in a gasp pulled him out of that thought. It was like her voice was all the realization that he needed that this was Suki he was talking about. His Suki. His Suki who'd just punched him.

"I…" She reached out for him, needing to touch him, needing to make it up to him.

He pulled away from her, taking a step back.

"Zuko."

"I need to go." He whispered, turning from her and towards the door.

"No, Zuko, no! DON'T GO!"

And then he left, getting in his car and leaving behind the tea shop, and her.


	6. 6:

**Toph Bei Fong and Satoru Mekel**

**173 Paulmont Grove Apt 2. **

Zuko woke up to the scent of bacon. He hadn't smelled that for months, and it was only after smelling it again that he realized that he missed that more than he missed most of the things in his life. It wasn't just the bacon, but the simple stuff like someone making breakfast for him.

It was as he was processing the smell of bacon that he was thrown off the sofa and onto the floor.

"Rise and shine, Pretty Boy!"

He groaned, blinking his eyes at the Police Captain Toph Bei Fong. "You could have just nudged me."

"Fuck off." She laughed, "You're sleeping on my sofa and I can push you around all I like."

He sat up slowly, pressing his back to the sofa, "You should have told me no when I asked to stay."

"Well, that would have been rude."

Zuko leaned his head back with a snort.

"Morning Zuko!" His eyes opened and he looked over at the open door way that lead into the kitchen. Satoru Mekel, Toph's boyfriend, stood in the doorway, wearing an apron and holding a spatula in his hand. "I'm making pancakes and bacon. They should be ready here in a second."

"Thanks Satoru." He smiled, staggering as he stood up and made his way into the kitchen, Toph following him. They sat and ate breakfast together, talking about what both Toph and Satoru would be doing that day. Toph worked for the police force, and was known as a bit of a hard ass on the streets that she worked. Zuko believed it; she was the best after all. Satoru was an engineer with a local energy company. They seemed enjoy their jobs, and one another.

Zuko and Toph had been instant friends and had known one another for years. He, more than anyone else in her life, knew how important her relationship with Satoru was to her. This had been the same girl who had been so upset at their prom, dressed in a short green dress that she really did look beautiful in, saying that she wasn't the type of girl who boys liked. She was always the friend, never the girlfriend. He'd kissed her, just to prove her wrong, to prove her that she was the kind of girl who warranted that affection.

Then she punched him in the arm.

He must have that effect on women.

So imagine his happiness now, when he could see that same girl in a loving and wonderful relationship. Even with his own problems, it was nice to see them just being… well being what him and Suki used to be.

"I'll have you know I called in sick today for you."

"Huh?"

"Well, seeing as what happened last night I wanted to give you a day of fun and relaxation."

He blushed a bit, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't told Toph what had happened, but had just called her when he was on his way over. She had assumed what she had assumed, even without him saying anything about what had happened. "I don't know if I can do fun and relaxation." He mumbled.

"Which is why we will help you." She grinned, "Sokka will be over in a bit for a day of beer drinking and video games."

"You know you didn't have to do that."

"Well yeah… but we already did, so deal with it."

Zuko laughed again, shaking his head a bit as Satoru kissed Toph on the cheek, gathering the dishes from the table.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street **

Azula let herself into the apartment, to her old room, the one she used to share with Zuko and the one that he shared with Suki now. She found Suki in bed, just as she had expected, just as Sokka told her she would be.

"You look terrible." Azula mumbled, looking at the woman on the bed in her underwear and a tank top, her hair matted and wild around her head. She looked like she'd been crying, mascara streaked down her face, eyes dry and red.

"Thanks for your kind words." Suki replied, pulling her teal blanket closer around her. It was the same blanket that she had bought for Apartment 614, the one that she had paid so much money for, money that now seemed wasted. Azula actually had been right about her spending habits, even though she would never admit it to her. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to check on you."

"There's nothing to check on."

The room smelled like body odor and sex. It looked like she was trying to keep up with the mess but wasn't really able to follow through with it. It looked alot like the her and Sokka's room back in 614. Azula sat on the bed with Suki, reaching out and patting some of her wild head down.

"I'm worried about you."

Suki pulled herself away from Azula's touch. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are."

"I'm ok."

"What about all of this is ok?" Azula motioned around the room, nothing but trash and clothing all around them, "You've always been so clean and nice and now you live in this shit? On it's own it's crazy, but then you add all the other stuff into it and it's insane."

"I need to clean, I know."

"What about you then?"

"What about me?"

"What are you doing to feel better?"

"Well I had an idea but Zuko vetoed it."

"What was that?"

"Us having a baby."

Azula actually snorted a bit, smiling.

"It's not fucking funny!"

Her face fell, looking away. "It is a bit funny."

"How?"

"Cause a baby won't help at all and in your heart you know that."

Suki opened up her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. She actually knew that Azula was right if she thought about it enough, or at all.

Azula looked at her with a tilted head, her eyes narrowed and lips pressed into a line. "You should go to that therapist, the one Kenton told you about."

"He told you about that, huh?"

"He did. It's the same guys I went to after my rape."

"It's so fucked up that we have to talk like that." Suki laughed, speaking in a nasally voice, "After my rape I went to my summer house and spent the week recovering." She made a fake moan, hands going to her chest. "I'll stop off in the Hampton's and pick up my Pom-shar-poodle while I'm on my way out."

It actually made Azula laugh a bit, tucking some of her hair behind her ears. Suki laughed as well, looking out the window at the side of the bed.

"You should still give it a try." She said with a soft sigh, "I know that it helped me and I think you'd be surprised."

Suki shrugged, "I don't think I want help..."

"I see." Azula crossed her legs in front of her, frowning a bit. "So what's the plan?"

"Plan for what?"

"For getting better?"

"I can do it on my own. I just need a little time."

"But it's been six months, Suki and you'v-"

"I've what? Not gotten over it?"

"I don't expect you to get over it, not without help."

Suki sighed, pulling a blanket closer around her frame, "I said I'm ok."

Azula sighed, shoulders relaxing as she looked over at Suki who was looking out the window again, a lip being caught between her teeth. She didn't know how to help Suki, or even Zuko for that matter. It didn't stop her from wanting to be helpful though.

"Come on, let's get this place cleaned up."

* * *

**Aang and Katara Avary**

**29047 North Madison **

He'd come home early for work. He wasn't really sure why he had done it at the time, but the moment he came through the door he knew why.

Last year for Christmas she'd gotten Aang and kama sutra book, it came with some oils and new candles, which were quickly lit upon his arrival. Kya was napping, and it was time for the adults to rule.

Her hands slid through the soft cotton sheets as she moaned, touching her phone that was mixed in with the sheets, his own hands moving over her in all ways carnal, driving her mad with pleasure.

"Oh Mr. Avatar." She laughed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"We're just getting started." He purred into her skin.

* * *

**Toph Bei Fong and Satoru Mekel**

**173 Paulmont Grove Apt 2. **

"God, you've both gotten bad at this!"

Zuko looked over at her with a bit of a dropped jaw, after reaching over and picking up his phone. "You're fucking blind, how do you know how we're doing?"

"Oh I can tell." She laughed, ruffling her bangs.

"We're trying." Sokka laughed as he look a drink of his beer.

Zuko was typing on his phone as he spoke, offering his controler to her. "If you think you can do better, go for it."

Toph took the controller, a defiant look on her face. "Come on, let's do it."

Sokka started the game again, Toph looking intently at the TV that she knew the game was being played on. "Where am I?" She yelled, punching buttons rapidly with a tight frown on her face.

She only lasted a few moments before she blew herself and Sokka up, throwing her controller back at Zuko with a sigh.

"Ok, fine, so I can't do it."

Zuko laughed a bit, setting his phone back on the coffee table as it was Sokka who picked his own ringing phone up.

"Hey sis." Sokka said into the phone.

"Who are you typing away at?" Toph asked Zuko, motioning to the coffee table. "Every time you get a text your heart beats faster."

"How can you tell?"

Toph grined, reaching beneight her and rapping her knuckles on the raw stone tile floor, "It's why we got this apartment."

"Oh… just talking to a friend."

"Friend." She snorted, before snapping her gaze at Sokka. "What's wrong with you?"

Zuko looked at his friend as well, noting the fact that all the blood seemed to be drained from his face. "Sokka?"

The dark skinned man pulled the phone away from his face, his lips curling down into a horrible frown, "They are fucking!"

"Waaahhhh?!"

Toph reached out and grabbed the phone from Sokka, ripping it out of his hand and bounding over the back of the sofa.

"Get back here!" Sokka yelled. Zuko laughed and followed Toph as she ran into the bathroom. She handed the phone to Zuko who put it on mute before holding it up to his ear. Toph placed her head next to his, listening on the other line.

"God, they're going at it."

Sokka had started pounding on the door, ordering them to respect the bond between husband and wife and that it wasn't funny anymore.

"I bet Aang's into all that tantric sex stuff."

"Kinky."

Zuko actually felt a little guilty, pulling the phone away from his ear before hanging up.

"What did you do that for?"

He shook his head, "Felt skeezy. I mean, it was clearly an accident that they called him."

"I guess." She sighed, leaning back on the sink in the small bathroom, Sokka still banging on the door. "So... are you gonna tell me who you're texting? I know it's not Suki."

"How do you know?"

"You just told me."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "You're impossible."

Toph laughed a bit, "Marginally. So who is it?"

"It's no one."

Toph said nothing, giving him a blank look on her face.

"It's just someone that I know from the gym."

She held up her hand stopping him from saying anything, "I know you're lying so don't bother."

The door to the bathroom burst open, Sokka standing there with a butter knife in hand, "HANG UP THE PHONE!"

"Put on your panties, Snoozles."

Zuko held out the phone for him, "Yeah, we actually do have more respect for your sister and Aang than that. Calm down."

Sokka snapped it away, shoving it back in his pocket. "You have no idea how traumatic it is to hear your sister and her husband going at it."

Zuko froze for a second, his right eye twitching twice before he yelled, in the loudest voice he could muster "What the hell do you mean I have no idea?! I LIVED THAT FOR A FUCKING YEAR!"

Toph stood in the bathroom laughing as Zuko tackled Sokka at the back of the sofa, sending them both tumbling over it's back, both of them laughing.


	7. 7:

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street **

**13 years ago**

Suki carried clenched fists at her side, a frown on her face as she made her was across the small yard in the back of the tea shop. She was flanked by Zuko, his short hair ruffling in the wind, the scar tissue on the side of his face fresh and new.

"You don't have to do this." He coaxed his friend, a frown on his face. "You know you can just walk away."

"I can." She groaned, her face red under her wild auburn hair, "But I won't." She found her target exactly where she thought she would be. She reached out and shoved Azula as hard as she could, the raven haired 12-year-old stumbling forward to keep her balance.

"IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, JUST FUCKING SAY IT!" Suki yelled, her cloudy violet eyes taking on a defiant, angry light.

Azula turned around to face her, thin lips pressed into a line, her own eyes looking like they were on fire. "I have nothing to say to a peasant like you." She spoke in a voice that was way calmer than it should have been, but calmer than Suki was.

"Peasant? PEASANT?!"

"Do you need me to spell it out for you? I doubt your stupid dyslexic brain would be able to understand even if I did."

Zuko had placed himself between them, trying to remember what they were even arguing about, what had started it. He was actually drawing a blank. "No one likes you Azula! Not even your own brother can stand to be around you!" Suki exclaimed.

"You think people want to be around you? Even your mother must be disgusted when she sees your horrid face... she probably can't believe she gave birth to something like that. Got it from your daddy, perhaps?"

"Shut up! You don't even know my parents!"

"Nor do I want to! I don't wanna know your shack living parents, who I can assume dress in rags and eat garbage just like you do! Stupid trailer trash!"

"FUCK YOU!"

She lunged at the girl, Zuko doing his very best to hold the red-head back. Zuko knew that Azula hadn't been in the right when she said that, that she had no right to judge his friend. At the same time Zuko could not help but be a little disappointed in Suki. It wasn't like her to act like this.

"Way to use your extensive language skills, you ugly cow!"

"Azula!"

Everyone froze, looking back over the way that Suki and Zuko had just come from. Lu Ten was standing there, his hands on his hips as she looked at them.

"You know better than to talk to people like that!" He yelled, "What gives you the right to say those things to her?"

"She-"

"I don't care."

Suki's full lips curled up into a smirk.

"You too, Suki!" Lu Ten snapped, "You shouldn't push people."

"She started it!"

"It doesn't matter, you should be a bigger person than to resort to violence. Now go inside, both of you."

Azula and Suki exchanged sharp glared before they marched back into the tea shop, one after the other.

"Ugh, girls are crazy." Zuko mumbled, watching them walk inside. He was worried they were gonna try and kill one another once they were inside, or something.

"It's not that they're crazy… they're just…"

"Just what?"

Lu Ten sighed a bit, "You have to be aware that at any point in time your brain is firing on about 4 levels. Their brain… about 30." Zuko raised an eyebrow. LuTen felt his confusion and thought for a moment, trying to find the right words to explain what he was talking about. "There is so much more going on in their brain than yours, than mine even. So they seem crazy to you, but they are really just confused in their own heads."

Zuko thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly, "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon**

**15 Upper Bing Street **

**Present Day **

They stood side by side in the small yard in the back of the tea shop, Suki's barefoot digging into the grass.

"It's been a few weeks since I've been outside."

"Just a few weeks?"

Suki looked at her out of the corner of narrowed eyes, arms crossing over her chest.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, just standing a fact." Azula insisted, looking at the alley the yard faced, "There is no reason to lie about anything Suki, you know that."

"Other than the fact that you're gonna pull the 'You need help' card on my again."

"I only pull it because I love you."

"Love me?" She laughed plopping herself down on the grass at her feet. "Like you would love me, of all people."

"I do." Azula sat down on the grass across from her with a soft frown, "I love you Suki. You were the maid of honor at my wedding, you're the woman who's gonna marry my stupid brother, and you make him happy." Azula reached out and took Suki's hand into hers, "And I'm worried about you."

Suki was actually a bit surprised to hear Azula say it. She wasn't the kind of person who easily dispenses words of comfort like this. So for her to say it, it must have been real. Suki actually felt more disappointed in herself after hearing that, "I don't know what to tell you." Suki sighed, looking at where their hands were connected. "I am trying."

"I know you are." Azula sighed, "But at a certain time you have to know that you're in over your head."

"I know I am."

"Then you need to do something about it." Azula maneuvered herself so that she was sitting next to Suki, holding her hand tight. "Do you remember the fight we had out here?"

Suki giggled to herself, motioning to a rock that was in the small yard, one that had always been there and that was about the size of an adult skull. "I thought about picking that up and killing you with it."

"Ooooh." Azula laughed, "That would have been good material for a TV movie."

Suki rolled her eyes, looking at her would be sister-in-law with a soft grin, "I think it would make a better TV show." Suki leaned in and pressed her lips to Azula's cheek before laying her head on her shoulder, allowing herself to relax against her for once.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

They both turned around eyes locking on the the old, stout tea maker. He had a tray in his hands, a soft smile on his face.

"I had a feeling tea might help."

"Tea always helps." Azula insisted with a soft shrug.

Iroh placed the tray he had been carrying on the ground with them, his lips curling into a smile as he poured tea from the pot into the three mugs on the tray. "It must feel nice to be outside again, Suki."

She nodded as she took the tea, sipping on it graciously, "It does. I will have to do it more." She paused for a second, sitting her tea on the tray while Azula drank hers, "Iroh, do you think I'm crazy?"

"No." He answered quickly, a soft smile on his face. "I don't think you're crazy Suki, simply lost right now."

Azula nodded from next to him, "We just want you found, for your sake, and everyone else's."

Suki smiled a bit, her auburn hair wild around her head as the wind blew it. She liked the sound of being found, of not being so lost in her own head that she wasn't sure which way was up anymore. She longed for that feeling again, the feeling of being free in her own life.

"Being found would be nice."

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche  
268 South Haverhill**

He was actually having a hard time believing what he was being told right now. It could have been that she didn't want to believe it or that it was simply too odd.

"After all these years." Zuko mumbled, swirling the wine in his glass. "She just… shows up."

"And tries to get to third base with her son-in-law at that."

Zuko laughed a bit, rolling his eyes. "Do you ever get tired of the gay gynecologist jokes?"

Lu Ten thought about it for a moment, looking into his own wine glass with a serious expression on his face, "You know I do but I still make them every chance I get." They both laughed, drowning out the sound of the show that Lily was watching in front of them. She turned around to face them, holding a finger up to her lips in a hard 'shush'.

"Ok, ok. Sorry."

She went back to her show, a smile on her face.

"Note to self: Do not interrupt Dora and her Explorin'."

"She's crazy about the show. If we talk during it or say anything at all she will get really indignant about it."

Even now Lily looked so entranced, so fascinated by what she was watching that she was likely unaware that Zuko and her father were even in the room.

"Thanks for letting me crash here." The younger of the cousins said after taking a drink of his wine. "I had outstayed my welcome with Toph."

"You were there for one night."

"Which is still too long to be around her." He joked, "Besides, I kinda like your nice guest bed rather than her sofa."

"Who says you get to sleep in the guest bed?"

"Well where else are you gonna stick me?"

"Well there are plenty of lounge chairs out by the pool." Zuko sighed, drinking the rest of his wine in one gulp. "We're actually gonna put in a pool house."

"A pool house?"

"Yeah. Part of it will be a storage thing, then the rest will be kinda like a guest house. Nice bathroom, little kitchen."

Zuko's ears perked in curiosity, "Is there a specific reason that you want this? Or just for?"

"Well… We've been thinking about dad, about him getting older, ya' know? He'll need a place to stay."

The thought of Iroh living in the aforementioned shop make him chuckle, shaking his head a bit, "You really think he's gonna give up the tea shop? Move away into your backyard?"

"Well it's not gonna happen right now, but in the next decade or so we might not have a choice." Lu Ten set his class on the table, looking over at his cousin, "He's always been really independent but he may not be able to stay that way one day."

"Well…" Zuko looked down at the little girl sitting in front of them, noting the way that she was hugging her small dollie close to her chest, "Just don't expect me to be around when you break the news to him."

"Oh you will be." He warned, "Hell you might even end up running the tea shop."

"Because that's exactly what I wanna do with my life." Zuko laughed.

Lu Ten sat his glass down, looking at Zuko with a serious face. "Have you noticed he's put on some weight?"

Zuko shrugged, "It's to be expected. We stopped ordering our cookies and cakes from that mail-order place and went with this new bakery that opened down the road. It's a bit more expensive but the stuff is damn good. I think he's been eating too much of it."

Lu Ten scratched his chin, eyes shifting from side to side, "Yes… cakes."

* * *

**Aang and Katara Avary**

**29047 North Madison **

Not even the bathroom wasn't safe with a two year old in the house. Katara had to lock the door behind her, leaving Kya screaming on the other side of the wood. She never stopped, even when Katara had clearly had enough. It was a bit daft to expect such a little girl to understand her mother's needs, but still. Even now, with her pants around her ankles, a white pregnacy test in her hands she was simply trying to get a moment.

She had been taking pregnancy tests regularly the past few months, once a week even if it was needed. They'd been trying for months now, hoping that they would add another terror, mood killer and soul sucker to their little lives.

"Why am I doing this to myself?" She mumbled to herself, watching the secondary red line as it materialized in the small window on the strip. "I'm a fucking idiot." She sighed with a smile before tossing it in the garbage.

Aang came home from dinner at his normal time, and was greeted with the news. He hugged his wife with a smile, lifting her up into the air in a tight embrace. Kya was running and jumping around her parents, not really sure what was going on, but just being happy to be part of the situation.

"You're gonna be a big sister." Aang told her, lifting her up in a similar fashion that he just had her mother. "How does that sound?"

Kya shrugged, "Ok, I guess."


	8. 8:

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill**

He missed this. His family all under one roof, the sound of laughter and joy filling all the square footage of the home. He used to live for this, but now found that it happened so rarely that whenever it did happen, he savored every moment, every second.

Lily was, of course, the bell of the ball. She always was. Lu Ten had dressed her in a flowing green dress, one that had been made for her by a woman in the neighborhood. They were all careful as to not let her near the barbecue, or that she didn't take a sip of "daddy's juice". They were always careful with her. It didn't stop her from haming it up to everyone that she could.

Sokka was the one who let her get away with the most. She was always finding her way into his arms and atop his shoulders. She would hold onto his hair, throwing her head back in a giggle as he transported her from room to room. She'd call him 'Okka, always ordering him around as she saw fit.

She was extra playful with Zuko. She'd yell 'Chase Zuzu' before running out of the room, him following nearly every time. Hide and seek was a frequent game too, one that Lily was actually better at than him. She loved the young man, and it seemed that she would never grow tired of his company.

With Suki, she was always gentle, always sweet. It was like she knew that Suki was sad, and she would do anything to make it up to her. She was always dropping dolls and cookies on her lap, which made Suki smile at Lily sweetly and lovingly. When it was nap time Lily found her spot cuddled against Suki, her little head tucked under her baby sitter's chin.

Azula was her big sister, and at the same time the only female parent figure that she would ever know, the only one she needed. Azula would shift between affectionate and stern with the girl, but never being too harsh, never unkind. She simply wanted this little girl to grow up with boundaries, with knowledge of how to be…. well, not Azula. She told this once to Lu Ten, who laughed, and said he hoped his second daughter was just like his first.

Iroh though, he was all of the above and none of them all at the same time. He was grandpa, and he relished in the role. He found that it was all about the even distribution of affection and prizes, be it candy or a new toy. He'd also made Lily the youngest collector of tea sets in the world.

"Te' Ganpa!" She called up to him, her small hands reaching out.

He chuckled, looking down at her toothy grin and round face, "Tea, again?"

"Tea!"

He reached down and scooped her up, her thick black hair falling down in curls around her happy smile. "You're right, you can never have enough tea."

Lu Ten was manning the grill. He had never been the best cook, but this was one thing that he could do and do well. He took special care in making sure that the grill marks were perfect. Kenton tried to rush him, to tell him that it didn't matter. Lu Ten snapped that it did matter, that the mark of a true grill master was his attention to the details.

"Fucking weird-o." Kenton laughed, Lu Ten kissing him playfully.

Azula was washing her hands in the large sink of the master bathroom. She hated the one that was in the main part of the house. Everyone else used it and it was far too small for her to take care of her needs in peace. She looked over her own reflection, thinking about how her age seemed to be catching up with her now. The lines around her eyes were becoming more and more pronounced. As if she needed another reason to feel old and boring.

She dried her hands, going to leave the bathroom before she realize she wasn't alone.

"What do you want?" She growled.

Her husband laughed, "I missed you."

"I was gone a few moments, no need to be so clingy."

He walked to her in two long strides, wrapping her up into his long arms and pressing her against the large expanse of his strong, broad chest.

"Oh…"

"Remember the other day, when you said that we should do something totally kinky and silly and sexy?"

Azula nodded, her breath hitching as she felt his erection.

"Let's do it now."

* * *

Dinner was served in short order, everyone around the table laughing, joking, being totally fine. For that one moment, that one sitting, life for them all was perfect. Lu Ten and Kenton were the loving, affectionate couple. Sokka and Azula seemed to be hiding something, giggling to themselves and stealing kisses on the cheeks. Even Zuko and Suki, even though they didn't speak to one another much seemed to be in good spirits. Everything was just as it should be. Iroh sighed in total contentment, a smile on his face.

He was looking for her after dinner. They hadn't really talked much once they'd found themselves in the same room again. Not much they could say after all, not around their family anyways. It was only when he found her sitting at the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water that he knew they would really talk. He sat next to her, not touching her in any way, but still being there next to her.

"Hi." She breathed, her legs kicking water around them.

"Hey."

She looked over at him, hand reaching up and taking his cheek into her hand. The same cheek that she'd landed a punch on two days ago. "It didn't bruise."

"No, hurts like hell though." He laughed a bit, nervously even.

The edges of her lips tugged down into a frown as she leaned in, wanting to kiss the offended cheek. He pulled away though, flinching a bit as he did so.

"Sorry…"

She pulled herself away, arms crossing over her chest. "No, I am."

They sat side by side for half an eternity, neither of them not really knowing what to say, do, or what was going to happen next. Well, Zuko knew what was going to happen next, he just wasn't sure how to start.

"I keep having these dreams…" He croaked, "I've had them since I was young, but they've gotten worse since they found mom's body. In the dream, I'm angry, like beyond angry about something. I never really know what. But I'm so angry that I'm mad, and raging, and I'm just… burning everything to the ground.

"And then… There is someone there. Always someone. It could be you, or Mai, or Karoo, or Jin, or whoever. It's always someone that I've been romantic with and I always, ALWAYS kill them."

Suki swallowed hard, her gaze fixating on her boyfriend.

"I beat the shit out of them and then I kill them. And most of the time I wake up with them in my arms, and I have to check if they are still breathing. I have to make sure that it was a dream, and that I didn't really kill them.

"It's almost like my brain is telling me that I'm capable of this. That no matter how hard I try to be better than him, I am my father."

"But we both know you're not." She insisted, reaching down between them and taking his hand into hers. "You're you, not your father."

"And I agree, and I always kinda tell myself that. But the other day when you hit me, I knew that I was wrong." He was looking out at the cool blue water of the pool, a far off and sad look in his eyes. "I just wanted to hurt you, to do the things that I'd always seen and felt in my dream. For a fraction of a second I was Ozai. And I've never been able to say that."

Suki leaned into him, pressing her closed lips to his shoulders as she held his hand tight. "I know you never would though." She mumbled. "You know you would never hurt me."

"See… I don't know that." He pulled away from Suki, slipping out of her subtle embrace, "And it's for that reason that I can't be around you right now."

There was something about the way that he had said that. Like it was so final, so factual. Her heart fell in her stomach, her breath hitching. "What is this?"

"We're fucked up Suki. You and I both. And we can't make this work unless we do something."

Tears were popping out of her eyes, her hands clenching tight, knuckles white, "So your solution is to break up? After everything we've been through? After everything that we are?"

"I don't know what else to do. I… We're becoming toxic to one another. I keep feeding you and your grief and I'm not helping you get better and you're suffering and then taking it out on me, and I don't know how to react so I wanna resort to violence and I don't wanna wake up to your dead body, Suki. I can't… I won't let it get that far."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, tears on his face as well.

"I still love you." He said with a shaking breath, "I still want to marry you and have children with you but we have to get better to be better for one another and for all that."

Suki was shaking her head in long, slow movements. She was thinking about everything that had ever happened between the two of them, about years or friendship and love that were thrown away, totally wasted. It wasn't just her past, but her present. He was her entire life and the thought of losing him, knowing that she was going to lose him, killed her.

"You can stay at the Tea Shop until you make other arrangements, I will stay here." He motioned to the large house behind them, "Stay as long as you need, ok?"

She shook her head, "I will just go home with my parents."

He nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist, his face going to her neck as he placed a few kisses on the sensitive skin. "I love you, Suki."

Suki pulled away from him, nudging away from him as she stood.

He said nothing, letting her walking away and back into the house.

Suki got her purse from the kitchen counter, drying tears in the process.

"'Uki?" She heard from the side. Lily was standing there with a small doll on her hands, a sad look on her small face. When Suki looked at her, Lily's eyes welled up and she started to cry, offering her doll up to Suki.

"Oh Honey." Suki scooped her up into her arms, kissing the side of her head. "It's ok." Lily locked her arms around Suki's neck, still crying.

Lu Ten had heard Lily's crying and walked into the kitchen, finding Suki clinging to his little girl. "What's wrong?"

"'Uki sad!" Lily cried, looking over at her father.

"What happened?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled, kissing the side of Lily's head and handing her to LuTen. "I have to go."

"'Uki!"

"What's going on?" Lu Ten asked again, looking over at the sliding door as Zuko walked in, tears in his own eyes.

She didn't look at him, but just kept her head down in a frown. "I have to go."

"What the hell is going on with you two?" Lily was crying, small tears soaking her father's shirt. It had grabbed the attention of Kenton and Azula, who had been sitting in the living room and now we're standing with LuTen.

"I just wanna go." Suki insisted, tears popping out of her eyes again as she looked away from her family, from what used to be her family. "I don't belong here."

"Come on." Zuko mumbled, "I'll drive." He reached out for her arm, knowing that she was panicking a bit.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, pulling herself away from him.

Iroh and Sokka were in the kitchen with them now. Iroh's eyes were wide, a frown on his face.

"Did you guys just break up?" Someone said it, raising the question that everyone had on their mind.

Suki looked away from all of them, waiting more than anymore to disappear, to no longer exist in this space, or any space. "I just wanna go." She grabbed her purse, running through the group of people while clutching it to her chest. She ran out the door and to her car, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What the hell was all that?" Kenton asked Zuko.

"We're… working on things." Zuko followed Suki, saying nothing else.

Lu Ten was rubbing Lily's back, sushing her cries and she mumbled Suki's name.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon  
15 Upper Bing Street **

She was grabbing everything that she knew was hers, even a few things that might be his, shoving them in one of the garbage bags that she'd gotten from downstairs. Her face was dry from all the tears she'd shed on the drive over. She was done crying now, now she was pissed. She picked a pair of Zuko's boxers from her sack throwing it across the room with a huff. The act of tossing was far more cathartic than she thought it would be.

She started picking up things and throwing them. Anything that her hands count wrap around she threw with as much force as she could muster. A hairbrush, computer charger, vibrator, pillow, water bottle; all flung across the room. She grew tired from the activity, huffing as she sat in the middle of the floor, hands on her knees and head hung.

"Feel better?"

"No." She snapped, not even having to look up at the door to see who it was. "I don't think I will ever feel better again."

Zuko sat down in front of her, taking his hands into her's. "It will be." He assured her, "It just sucks right now."

Suki was laughing while shaking her head, "How is this gonna be ok?"

He sighed a bit, "Because we still love one another."

"You love me?" She laughed, "How can you say that to me? You just broke up with me!"

"Don't…" He pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. "Don't think of a it as a breakup, think of it as both of us needing our space for a little while."

"I don't want space without you." Her hand was hanging down around her face, tears flowing from her eyes freely again. Zuko reached out and wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. "I can't live without you." She whispered.

Zuko bit his lip harder, his stomach feeling like it was hitting the floor. It was worse than he thought it was, far worse.

"We need to get help Suki." He whispered into the side of her head, "Both of us."

She tried to stop the tears, stop the feeling of pain that was seeping from her pores. She lost him, the one thing that mattered to her more than anything else in the world. The only thing that was a constant, was a fact in her life despite all the shit that was going on there had always been Zuko. And now that was gone, he was gone.

What's worse is that she knew he was right. She knew that this room had become a prison for her. One that kept her from healing, one that kept her in pain and suffering. And yes, he'd been there with her, in the prison right with her, neither of them being able to do anything other than just just away in this room, in their pain.

She nodded, breath shaking as she spoke into his lips; "I know."


	9. 9:

**Ed and Alma Kyser**

**4001 SW CR 250 **

It felt like the only time she saw her mom and dad was when something was wrong, when she either didn't wanna be around Zuko or he didn't want her around. She thought that the relationship between her and her folks had been a bit better than that, better than this, but she might have been incorrect.

They hadn't known about the rape, well her father hadn't. Suki was almost afraid to tell him, afraid that he would look at her differently. She knew that he would look at her differently. She couldn't lie about why she was here though, he knew that Zuko'd kicked her out, that he'd broken up with her, that she was now used goods, no longer his, thus, no longer useful.

"Are you gonna sell the ring?" Ed asked thought a mouth-full of grape nuts. "You could get a pretty penny for that."

Suki withdrew her hand from atop the table, sitting it on her leg.

"Is there another woman?"

Suki looked back up at her dad, "I don't wanna talk about it, dad."

He kept talking, taking another bite of his breakfast, "If there is, It's nothing wrong with you. Men are just pigs."

"That's not it at all."

"Did he cheat on you?"

Suki shook her head, "I really don't wanna talk about it."

"Did **you** cheat on **him**?"

"Ed leave her ALONE!" Suki's mother, Alma yelled from the kitchen. "She clearly doesn't wanna talk about it." The older, carbon copy of Suki sat down at the table with them. "If she wants to, she will, ok?"

"I guess I wanna know if this is a long term thing, or if he'll show up in a few days like he did last time."

Alma sat down her mug on the counter, twisting her jaw a bit. Suki was just looking down at her hands on her lap under the table. Ed knew right away that he'd gone too far, like he usually did.

"I…"

"You're an ass." Alma groaned.

Suki just sighed, standing from the table. "I'm gonna go lay down." She mumbled before leaving the room.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon  
15 Upper Bing Street **

"Are you gonna come out of your room today?" Iroh asked with a rap on the door, tea in one hand.

"I hadn't planned on it." Zuko replied from the other side of the with a grunt.

"Oh…" The old tea maker sighed a bit, sitting the cup of tea outside the door. "There is tea here for when you start feeling better."

"Thanks." He listened to Iroh's footsteps as he walked away and down the stars. He thought he should get out of bed, but that didn't seem at all to be an option right now. He was naked in the big bed and had masturbated so many times that morning he, by right, should be blind. It was the only way that he could obtain sleep, or rather, a strange, half-conscious-like sleep, situation.

When they would argue he would be kicked to the couch, which was one thing. But this was the first time he's slept alone in that bed in over a year and a half. It was for this reason that sleep just wasn't an option. Between the crying and jerking off he'd fallen into a sort of rhythm. All of which came in between looking at his phone, wanting to either send or receive a text. She hadn't even texted him when, or if, she'd gotten to her folk's ok.

He was worried, but at the same time knew it wasn't his place to anymore. It didn't stop him from wanting her. From longing for her to be there to kiss away his tears and for her to fall asleep in his arms. He missed her and needed her and hated himself all at once and it was crushing him every moment.

With a sigh he rolled onto his back, a hand going between his legs as tears popped out of his clenched eyes.

* * *

**Aang and Katara Avary  
29047 North Madison **

"So they broke up there in front of everyone?"

Sokka nodded, looking at his cup of coffee with a long face. "It was dreadful, and I don't use the word 'dreadful' very often."

"You don't ever use big words." Katara laughed, looking into the living room where Kya was playing. "So you must mean it."

"It's weird… They always seemed so 'together', you know? Makes you wonder about your own relationship."

"Well… Not really me." Katara smiled, "We're doing just fine."

"Well, look at you being all fancy." Sokka scuffed.

"Are you are the Mrs. have issues?" She said it would a bit of a giggle and a frown at the same time.

"We're great! Just a bit… bored." He took on a big grin, looking over at his sister, "We're gonna try for a baby."

Katara giggled a bit again, "Funny you should mention that. Because... I'm pregnant."

Sokka face lit up further, "Oh my god! Congratulations!" He stood up, reaching out for her and wrapping his arms around her neck. "I'm gonna be another Uncle!"

She shook her head with a grin on her face. "Well not another one, just again."

"Still." Sokka reached down to his sister's stomach, holding it in his hand. "You're gonna be born and then you're gonna have cousin and you guys will play."

Katara rolled her eyes with another giggle, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Well it's gonna be a while. Also can you keep it between us? We don't wanna tell people till we're a bit further in."

Sokka nodded, standing up. "It's just between us." He reached out and wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her close. "Brother and sister."

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon  
15 Upper Bing Street **

The small bell over the door chimed at the entry of someone into the tea shop. Lu Ten looked up at the door, a smile on his face as he saw Ma Ling come in. She was the owner of the bakery down the road, the same one that made the pastries for the shop nowadays. They were truly delicious little cookies and cakes, and their customers seemed to love them. Iroh himself was known to sneak one or two to many.

Ma Lin looked at the counter, her face falling when she saw that it was Lu Ten sitting there.

"Is your dad here?" Was the first thing she asked, a hint of sadness on her face as she held the pink cardboard bakery box.

"Um… I think he's upstairs."

She crossed the tea room, her old legs taking small steps across the bamboo floor, "Upstairs?"

"Yeah, Zuko and Suki broke up last night so he's consoling Zuko. Or trying to."

Ma Ling sat the box down on the counter, a hand going to her heart, "Oh my, did they?" Lu Ten nodded with a long face. "Poor dears. I liked Suki."

"We all did." He motioned behind himself. There he'd sat up a little play area for Lily, who was currently have a mini tea party with a stuffed elephant. "She's not adjusting well to it, she loved her Suki."

The girl perked up, looking at her father with a troubled little face, "'Uki?"

"No sweetie." He cooed down at her. Lily cried a bit as he scooped her up into his strong arms, sitting her on his lap.

Ma Ling reached into the large pink box, withdrawing a small pink cookie with an elaborate "L" on it. She handed it to the mewling girl, who took it with a smile.

"Say thank you, Lily."

"Sank ou'."

Ma Ling gave her a warm smile, reaching back into the box and pulling out a square layered cake that was small enough to fit into the palm of her small hand. "I do hope you like ostrich berries like your father."

"I'll never say no to sweets." He took it graciously, noting the fine layers of cake and filling. He also noticed that at the top of the little pastry was a bit of sugar, shaped into a little heart.

Ma Ling grinned, reaching up and tightening the gray bun atop her head, "Tell your dad that if he wants his sweets, he should be here when I stop by." She flashed another grin, reaching out and running a finger over Lily's cheek before saying her goodbyes and leaving.

Lu Ten was sitting on the stool in the shop, looking at the small cake in front of him. His dad's favorite was ostrich berries, always had been. This, coupled with the little heart atop it made Lu Ten's eye brow raise.

"I think grandpa has a girlfriend."


	10. 10:

**Neeson Counseling Services**

**1457 N Madison Ave**

She drummed her fingers on her knee, noticing the way that the diamond on her finger sparkled in the light. She'd looked into selling it. Her father was right, she could get a pretty penny for it. However, even though she was broken up with Zuko, she felt like this ring was part of her body by now. She didn't think she'd ever be able to get rid of it, no matter how much it was worth.

"Suki Kyser?"

"It should be Kasai." She mumbled under her breath as she stood, following the secretary into one of the back rooms.

Suki sat in the over stuffed leather chair, answering all the questions that her therapist was asking her. The therapist wanted stats mostly, such as her age, and she also inquired about how she's been feeling recently. Suki was almost on autopilot as she answered these things. There was was one question that really threw her for a loop, though.

"What do you want out of counseling, Suki?"

She really wasn't sure what she wanted out of this, if she wanted anything at all. She was just here because she felt like she should be. Because she had lost the love of her life and this was the only way that she knew to get him back, or even try to get him back. I'd been nearly a week and she'd not talked to him. No calls or texts or anything. It was like she didn't even exist to him anymore.

"I want…"

She ran her fingers through her hair, eyes trying to focus on the ugly carpet in that office. She was trying to gain clarity in her thought, trying to figure out what exactly she did want.

"I want to get my life back."

"What are you missing in your life?"

"Him…" She mumbled, "I want Zuko back. I want back in his life. I want to be part of his family, part of his life, I want it to be OUR life. I want meaning in my life again."

"So you think you're life has no meaning without him?"

"Of course it doesn't! He's my everything, the reason that I live. He's the only thing that matters!"

The therapist looked across the top of her glasses at Suki, her lips pressed together and turned down.

Suki herself was sitting on the small chair, feeling that she was being squeezed out of it by the excessive stuffing. She thought through her last statement, replaying it though her mind. Memories came flooding back to her about the time that she was with Sokka. How she had felt like such a love-sick puppy, being strung along for the ride, his ride, and how much she had come to hate it. And more importantly, how what she had felt then was exactly the same she was feeling now. And she hated it even more.

Suki shook her head, nails digging into her fabric covered legs. "That's so fucked up."

* * *

**Target **

**3601 N Barr St**

They'd separated; as was customary. She would go and get the essentials that were on their list while he'd wander off. He'd find her again after a time, arm full of goodies to show her. He'd show each of them to her, happiness written all over his face as he asked if they could get them. Most of the time she'd smile and nod, saying 'That's nice". Sometimes she would allow him to put it into the car and buy it, which left him with a large beaming grin on his face.

He'd usually find her in the grocery section, or sometimes in the beauty products, but today he'd checked both of those places and found his wife nowhere. He wandered towards the center of the store, passing by the baby section. Her dark figure caught it attention in the middle of one of those isles. She was holding a pack of pink and yellow blankets in her hand, looking at it with soft, dreamy eyes.

"Well, it looks like someone else found something interesting for a change."

She looked over at him, taking an inventory of the things he had in his arms. "We don't need more candles."

"But no, see, these are different!" He pulled one of the candles out of his arms, holding it out for her. "The wic is made of wood! So when it burns it makes a crackling sound, like a fire place."

"Ah… I see."

"What do you have?"

She smiled back down at the pack of blankets, "I thought they were cute."

Sokkla look at baby things, then up at his wife. There was softness in her face, and love. It was almost like she was looking at the baby itself, even though it hadn't even been conceived yet.

"We can get the blankets, if you want." He told her, sitting down the candles he'd had in his arm.

"But don't you think it's a little silly to have them?"

He shrugged, "Nah." He reached out and took the pack of blankets out of her hands, "I mean, they will get used at some point in time, right?"

Azula looked at him with a soft smile and a nod, "Let's see what else we can find, shall we?"

They separated. Sokka went to the sale rack, looking at both boys and girls clothing until he found a few of them that he liked, One of which he was particularly attached to. It was a long sleeve onesie that had the texture of waves all over it, small little seals leaping and falling among the waves. It was supposed to be for a boy, but he thought that it would work for either.

Azula went to the quality stuff. Newly arrived and full price. She was looking for boy things, a nice little button-down or some cute small sneakers. What caught her eye though was a little skirt, fit for any little darling. It was made of layers of frilly material, red on top, that slowly faded to black. It reminded her of fire, and she loved it instantly.

"How much is that?" Sokka asked with an inquisitive tone once they had come back together to share their finds. She showed him the price tag of her beloved skirt, which made his eyes bulge a bit, "THAT MUCH!?"

"It's not too bad." Azula insisted as she laid the little skirt out, running her hands over its layers. "And only the best for our kids."

Sokka had pulled out a few of the things from his pile and sat them next to the little skirt. "But we can get these four things for the price of your one thing."

"But our child deserves the very best!"

"But these are on saaaaaallllleeeee."

Azula rolled her eyes and looked away, a hand still mindlessly ruffling the skirt, "By right we shouldn't even be doing this. We might not even have one."

"What do you mean 'might not'? We will have one, it's just a matter of time. We've only been trying a few weeks. For all you know we might already be pregnant."

"It's possible." She sighed, "I guess I'm just worried about it."

"Well don't be." Sokka went behind her, wrapping his arms around his wife in a tight embrace as he kissed her neck softly, "You'll see. We will get knocked up and have a little sausage monster and be the best parents ever."

Azula giggled a bit, letting his strong arms engulf her. "You're right…"

"I know I am."

"I still want that dress though."

"Fine. But I get that candle."

Azula replied with a soft smile, turning her face to meet his in a soft kiss, their bodies swaying together in the center of the baby section at Target. They got the rest of their items, including the skirt, onesie, blankets and candle, and walked out of the store hand in hand; as was customary

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill**

"I think you should give yourself a break from the masturbating, at least for little while."

Zuko scoffed at the suggestion, "Whatever. I read reading a site the other day and that it's normal to see increased activity after a breakup. So it's not that weird I'm doing it so frequently."

Lu Ten creased his eyebrows, "How frequent is _frequently_?"

Zuko actually had to think about it for a moment. He'd really lost track it'd been that bad. "I think it was 7 times yesterday." Lu Ten laughed a bit, rolling his eyes as he took a drink of his red wine. "And you're one to talk. It's a bit early for wine, isn't it?"

"Shut up." Lu Ten mumbled, sitting his glass on the side table, "It's helping me take my mind off things."

Zuko gave him a single, shallow nod. "I know that things have been kinda shitty recently and it helps, but I don't want you to fall into old habits. I mean, you have Kenton and Lily to think about now."

"This isn't anything like before. Before it was self destructive, this time it's just stress management."

"What's the difference?"

"I don't know!" Lu Ten threw one of the couch pillows at a laughing Zuko, "Just get off my case, ya wanker."

"Hey! I broke up with my girlfriend of 6 years! How would you feel if Kenton left and your sex was totally cut off?"

"I'd assume there would be a period of adjustment after the break up, that there would be a period of increased sexuality."

"Exactly, so if I wanna rub one or two out…" He made a gesture with his hand below the belt as he said this, "I will. So get off my back."

Lu Ten just laughed, rubbing his fingers through his shaggy hair. "This just got a little too personal." Zuko went to say something but was cut off by a whine from the baby monitor that was sitting on the coffee table. Lily had been napping but it was now apparent that she was awake. "Hang on." Lu Ten mumbled, standing up and going into a back bedroom.

Zuko was left alone in the living room, the TV playing some Dr. Phil and the sound of the dishwasher humming in the distance.

"I think I'll grow my hair out." He mumbled to himself, paying with the tips of his dark locks. The sound of the doorbell pulled Zuko away from his thoughts. "I'll get it." He stood and crossed the living room and foyer to the large front door. He looked through the glass on the door, growing alarmed as he saw two police officers and a small women with them. He pulled open the door swiftly, "Can I help you?"

"Are you Lu Ten Kasai?" The woman spoke in a voice much bigger than herself. Zuko noticed an identification badge around her neck, which said something he couldn't read, as well as a clipboard in her hands.

"Um… No, I'm Zuko Kasai."

"Is Lu Ten Kasai here? This is his home, right?"

"Yeah. He lives here. He's just waking Lily up from a nap." With mention of this, both of the officers let themselves into the house, the woman coming in shortly after them. "Excuse me? Who are you?"

She said her name, which Zuko immediately forgot at the mention of her title: 'Child Protective Services'.

Thirty things tried to come out of Zuko's mouth at once. He wanted to ask why she was here, why the cops were needed, if there was something wrong with Lily's adoption papers, to insist that Lu Ten and Kenton were good fathers. But all that came out was "Lu Ten!"

He came out of the bedroom with a half asleep Lily in his arm, eyes widening when he saw the two police officers coming towards him.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Sir, please hand over the child."

What happened next was a blur, but Zuko would remember it for the rest of his life. The taller of the two officers went to take Lily out of Lu Ten's arms, and she started crying as soon as the strange man's hands were on her. Lu Ten tried to hang on to her, but there was only so much he could do. The police officer was insistent and he likely didn't have the same concern for the girl as her father did. So Lu Ten let go.

The woman started talking to him, but all that he could do was talk to Lily as she was being taken away. He told her that he loved her, that he'd see her again soon, that it would be ok. The girl heard none of this, though, as her own crying was so loud that not even the TV or the dishwasher stood a chance against the sound. Lu Ten walked with the officer as he took Lily out. He kept trying to reach out for his crying little girl, but the other officer told him to stay back.

The woman instead talked to Zuko, who tried to pay attention to her but was so lost in the activity around the girl and his cousin that he only picked up on every other word or so. It was things like 'protocol' and 'claim filed by grandmother'. He took some papers into his hands that the woman had given him before she walked back out to the cars in front of the house. They had placed Lily in a car seat in the back of a blue car, presumedly the one the woman had come from. Lu Ten was outside her window, talking to her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. Lily was grabbing for him from her seat, tears streaking down her own small cheeks.

Zuko was on the phone with Kenton's office, trying to tell him what was going on. The secretary told him that Dr. LaMarche was in the middle of a consultation and that he could not be reached. Zuko told her that he didn't care whose vagina he had his hand in, he needed to talk to him now.

Lu Ten was left standing in the yard, watching the car with Lily drive away, the police car following. On the inside he was sobbing, mourning and grieving uncontrollably all at once. He was bent over in pain and cursing god for everything that was going on. He was angry, and heart broken, and many other emotions that he didn't even have a word for.

On the outside though he was calm, poised even. Yes, he was crying, but there was no evidence of the turmoil that he was experiencing underneath his appearance.

"Lu Ten!" Zuko called from over his shoulder, going to offer the phone to his cousin. "It's Kenton."

Lu Ten looked over at him, taking the phone and placing it to his ear.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Kenton yelled from the phone, his voice shaking.

Lu Teen took a short, deep breath before opening his mouth. He wanted to tell his husband of over almost 20 years every details of what had just happened. He wanted Kenton to know, needed him to know. However none of these things came out. All that did come out was a single, heart-lurching sob as Lu Ten collapsed to the ground.


	11. 11:

**Capital City Police Station, 8th Precinct  
3 South Walnut Ave **

"Whose cock do I have to suck to get an answer around here?" Kenton yelled before turning to the small window in the waiting room again, speaking to the women behind the desk there. "Can you PLEASE tell them we're waiting!"

"I've told them already! You're just going to have to wait!"

"This is bullshit!"

"As you say, sir. However, it doesn't change the fact that you're going to have to wait."

He groaned heavily, rolling his eyes with a sigh as he made his way back to the gathering of his friends and family. "This is bullshit." He huffed again, sitting next to Iroh.

"It's just protocol, they will be calling us back soon." The statement had come from a woman sitting next to Lu Ten. She had dark skin and a halo of natural dark hair around her head, a kind look in her eyes. "We just need to stay calm, Kenton."

"I'm trying Rose." He sighed, "It's just bullshit. I mean…"

"I know, but causing a scene will only make things worse." She was so calm in situations like this, as was her job. In addition to being a friend of the couple for years, she was their lawyer. She had helped them with the papers for Lily, and even had gone to China with them to get her. "They can't just take her and then not give you both the right to defend yourselves."

"I swear if this has anything to do with that we're gay, I will fucking kill someone."

Rose twinged, "Not the right thing to say, Kenton."

Zuko finally spoke up, pulling himself out of the daze he seemed to be in, "And I don't think it has anything to do with that."

"It better not." Kenton growled, "I don't know why else they would take her. We have a good home, I make more money that any of these shit heads ever will, so what's the issue?"

"Again… might wanna tone down that kinda talk."

"I don't really give a fuck."

"Don't be rude to her." snapped Lu Ten, who was sitting next to Zuko. "She's just trying to help. And she's right. Talking like a crazy person isn't going to help the situation. If it **is** about being gay then the last thing you wanna let them see is you being a stark-raving-faggot."

"Don't use that word." Iroh sighed at his son, "You know I hate it when you say it."

Lu Ten sighed, letting his head slide into his hand. "Sorry, dad…"

"I know that this is all very emotional, but we need to remain calm. It's the best thing that we can do for Lily right now."

No one said anything, but they all knew he was right. Emotions were so high and out of control that it was getting ugly. They were all feeling ugly.

"When will your parents be here?" Rose asked Kenton, "We might need them."

"Need them?"

"Sometimes when a child is with CPS they will only let a non-direct family member see her." She motioned to Iroh, "Normally he would do, but considering how your relationship works, Iroh would be seen as a direct family member, as would Sokka and Suki, even though they're not blood." Zuko felt his heart skip a beat at the mention of his ex's name, an ever more dramatic reaction at the thought that she was his ex.

"My mom and dad are taking the first flight in, should be here in the morning." Kenton sighed, "And my sister Mary will be here in a few days."

"Good, the more people we can get here the better." Rose made a note of something in a clipboard she pulled from her bag.

"I called Azula and Sokka. If we need anything from them they will be here in a heartbeat."

"Good. Suki too?"

Zuko groaned heavily, going limp in his chair as his head flopped back onto his shoulders.

Rose blushed a bit, "Oh…"

"Yeah. No Suki." Kenton mumbled, looking across the small sitting area at his husband. Lu Ten had been crying most of the time since they'd gotten there. He'd also been not talking as much as he used to. It was like something had been sucked out of him. He hadn't told Lu Ten about the way that Lily had been ripped from his arms, that was for Zuko to share. Zuko had to make the account of every painful moment of the scene to Kenton, the way that Lily was screaming and crying, the way that Zuko couldn't move Lu Ten from the ground in front of the house till Iroh had gotten there. He had accounted all of this to him, mostly out of necessity.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kenton asked his husband as they stood in front of a vending machine.

"What is there to talk about?" Lu Ten mumbled, feeding quarters into the slot.

"Well this has been pretty much the worst day ever and after people have a day like today they usually talk about it."

"Well there is nothing to talk about. It just happened."

Kenton reached out and placed a hand on Lu Ten's shoulder, "I'm not mad at you."

Lu Ten looked at him with a frown, "Why would you be? I didn't do anything wrong."

"Well, they did take her on your watch."

"Right…" Lu Ten laughed, "Cause I was gonna take on armed police officers with my bare fucking hands."

Kenton sighed, pulling his hand away and running it over his fine blonde hair, "I know it's not your fault."

"Oh, now I feel so much better."

"Don't be a smart ass." Kenton growled. He froze for a second before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Lu Ten's neck from behind, pulling him in close for a hug. "We're gonna get her back." He whispered. Lu Ten replied by placing his hands on his husband's arms, squeezing them lightly.

"I know…"

"Guys!"

They looked in the direction of the waiting room, Rose walking towards them. "They're ready for us."

* * *

Lu Ten drummed his fingers on the table as Rose sat on his right, looking through the papers in a brown folder, her lip worrying between her teeth. He had a feeling it was something like this.

"It's my fault."

"There is no way that you could have avoided this." She commenced, making a note in a piece of paper.

"I should have just let her see her."

"I wouldn't have let her see her." She mumbled, "You made the right call, I think."

Lu Ten nodded, "I wish Kenton were in here…"

His husband was in the next room, waiting for his turn to talk to the investigator. They had just been told fully about the situation, about why Lily had been taken away. Alina had filed a claim for custody of Lily, saying that Lu Ten, and by extension, Kenton, were not fit parents for the little girl. They did not yet have a reason for the claim, but simply sighted 'past behaviors' with no other reasoning.

"Did you know that she went to Law school?"

He turned to his friend, nothing the look on her face, "I didn't."

"Yeah. Looks like both her and her husband are lawyers."

"Is that bad?"

She sat the folder down on the table, "Well… I've heard of the firm; Skylark and Hensom."

"He's a partner?"

Rose nodded, "And looks like she's a fellow."

"So that is bed?"

"Well…" She swallowed hard, brow line creasing, "It's not good."

The door opened, the woman from the house walking in with another, older woman. Awkward pleasantries were exchanged before they go to the point.

"There has been issues raised about your effectiveness at raising a child."

"And what are these issues? We went through extensive background checks and even classes before we even got her. If the country of China thought that we were fit, how can she take issue with this?"

"Her issue was with your mental state."

"My mental state?"

"Did you, or did you not try and commit suicide when you were 19?"

Rose looked over at Lu Ten, eyebrows raising.

Lu Ten simply blinked a few times, looking down at his hands on the table, "Is that why she was taken away? Cause you think I'm gonna off myself?"

"Please just answer the question."

"Then yes… I did try and kill myself." Rose's face next to him softened, reaching out and taking his shoulder into her hands. "I found out that my mother, who left me, without warning, for simply being who I am, had not only re-married, but had twins. She left me, and then replaced me.

"So yes. I did try and kill myself. I couldn't deal with the pain and the shame that I felt so I found the only outlet that I could for it. I took a handful of sleeping pills and just…. went to sleep. Dad found me, saw the pills, called 911 and they pumped my stomach. I spent a week in the hospital and then went to a treatment facility for over a year."

"Has there been any relapses in the past 17 years?"

"That's irrelevant." Rose snapped, "He told you that that was 17 years ago, so it's pointless for you to ask about it now."

"We don't see it that way, and neither does Mrs. Skylark."

Lu Ten went to say something but was cut off by Rose putting her hand atop his, "Mrs. Skylark hasn't even been involved in Lu Ten's life for over 20 years. We are unaware of how she gained knowledge of the suicide attempt, but it was simply not her's to know about. She isn't even in any legal position to claim the child."

"She still remains the legal parent of Lu Ten." The one woman said, "Those rights were never forfeited through the divorce. She has just as much right to file this claim as Iroh Kasai does. It's why we had to take it seriously and follow through."

"Was it necessary to take her though?" He croaked, "I mean for fuck's sake you could have asked about her well-being."

"Which is another thing." Rose started, "Normal protocol is to do an income investigation before action is taken. You don't just come into someone's home and rip the child out of her parent's arms."

"We acted as we felt was needed for the safety of the child."

"Safety?" Lu Ten laughed, "You take a girl, little more than a baby, out of the home that she's known for almost a year and put her someplace where god only knows who's taking care of her? All under the request of a woman who has never seen the girl, or the home in which she lived in. Is that what you call necessary?"

"We did as we felt necessary."

Lu Ten shook his head, looking away as Rose asked the woman a few more questions.

* * *

Kenton was pacing in the barren room, hands running through his dirty blonde hair. It was like every second that nothing happened was another second that he was losing his mind. What was worse was that he had no idea what was going on in the next room. He still didn't know why this was going on, but just knew that Lu Teen had been in the room with Rose and the social workers for some time.

He sat down, thinking that it would help clear his mind. Fingers massaged his temples with a frown, his thoughts wandering.

He hadn't wanted her. The baby thing had been Lu Ten's idea. He dealt with enough babies day in and day out and he had decided a long time ago that it wasn't for him. Lu Ten had mirrored his thoughts, at least at first. However, eventually things had gotten a bit boring for him. It first happened when they moved out of their small place and into the big house out in the country. All that space made him go a little stir-crazy. He could only plant so many flowers or serve so many cups of tea. He'd just gotten bored. Then he'd started looking into stuff about adopting babies and Kenton just went along with it.

He did love Lily, though. More than he thought he would even. He loved the way that her face would light up when she saw him. The way that Lu Ten smiled when he held her. Yeah, he did love Lily. And he missed her already.

Rose joined him in the room at last, briefing him on the situation. He wasn't surprised; saddened but not surprised.

"Why didn't you tell me Lu Ten tried to kill himself?"

Kenton shrugged, "It's not something he divulges freely. Many of our friends don't know."

She nodded slowly, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well… the story has always been that-" He was cut off by the social workers coming into the room. They asked him some basic questions; job, income, home situation.

Then things turned a bit more personal.

"Could you tell us how you meet Lu Ten?"

Kenton tensed up, arms crossing over his chest, "I don't see how that matters."

"We are just trying to gathering information that gives us the big picture of your life."

"I still don't see how this is how anything to do with how I raise my daughter. In fact it has nothing to do with it."

"Well we do think it matters and we do know how you meet and we want you to tell the truth."

Kenton laughed, "This isn't happening."

The older of the two women spoke, her words sharp and accusing, "We are simply trying to ascertain rather or not you make it a habit of sleeping with your patients."

All expression dropped from Kenton's face, his entire demeanor taking on a grim look. "Are you a member of the Medical Ethics Review Committee?"

"What?"

"I said…" His voice deepened, words clear and sharp, "Are you a member of the Medical Ethics Review Committee?"

"No. I'm not."

"Then you can go fuck yourself." He stood up from his metal chair, "This interview is over." He left the room quickly, hands running things his hair as he tried to steady his nerves.

"Patient?" Rose hissed from behind him, having followed. "Lu Ten was your patient?! I thought you meet while you were both Volunteers at a camp?!"

"That was always the story we told." Kenton mumbled.

Rose grabbed his shoulder from behind and pulled him to a stop, shoving him against a wall. She was much smaller than the tall, well built man. But the look in her eyes showed that she meant business. "If I'm gonna do this then I need to know everything. Now tell me, was he your patient when you first met?"

Kenton took a deep breath, his shoulder shrugging, "Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"After I finished my undergrad I took a summer off before med school. I got a job as a junior counselor at a treatment center, the same one he was at after his suicide attempt. He was one of the young men that I was assigned to. We fell in love. We never did anything until after I was no longer working there.

"So no. He... yes, he was my patient. But I was not a doctor at the time so it's not relevant to anything."

"Still… you need to explain it to them. Being angry and evasive isn't going to help anything, it's only going to hurt."

Kenton nodded, a frown on his face. "Fine."

With a hand still on his shoulder she lead him back to the room, "Come on. Let's get your girl back."

* * *

They walked into the waiting room, hand in hand with Rose beside them.

Sokka and Azula had joined those in the room, their faces fixed in worried looks. "What happened?"

"They have to contact some people. Make sure that we're on the up and up." Kenton mumbled, "Just may take some time."

"How much time?"

Lu Ten sighed a bit, "They said it will be at least two weeks before they can think about releasing her to us."

Iroh frowned, "And where is she? Where's Lily?"

"She's in a home." Rose said with a sigh, "She's safe though. As soon as Amli and Nauren get here tomorrow they will see her."

"And until then?"

Rose gave them all a sad look, her bottom lips worried between her teeth. "We just have to wait.."

Lu Ten lowered his head as Kenton pressed his lips to the side of his head, a hand sliding up his back. "Don't worry." Kenton mumbled into the side of his head, "We will bring our girl home…"


	12. 12:

**Tea Shop / Iroh Kasai**

**The Jasmine Dragon, 15 Upper Bing Street **

He swore he could taste the ink from the documents through his fingertips. He'd lost track of how many times he had looked over just this one document. He figured that one of these times when he went over it things would make sense, that he would find the thing that would get his daughter back...

"You should get some sleep."

"I can't." Lu Ten replied, "I need to go over this a few more times."

"You need your rest." His husband insisted. "You're no good to us half-asleep."

"I just don't wanna give up. I feel like the answer is looking me in the face and I have to find it."

Kenton reached over and pulled the document away from Lu Ten, a serious scowl on his face, "There is nothing that we can do right now. We just have to be patient."

"Patient?" Lu Ten laughed, "Our baby girl is out there with some stranger and you're telling me to be patient?"

"Yes." Their hands connected, a thumb running over knuckles, "Because there is nothing else to do."

Lu Ten hung his head, nodding a bit. "I just want our baby back."

Kenton sighed a bit, "I know." He stood, grabbing their empty cups before walking back into the kitchen. Lu Ten looked at the papers in front of him, running fingers through his hair. There was a soft clink next to him, drawing his gaze in that direction.

Ma Ling smiled up at him, "I'm working on a new recipe. See if you like it." She motioned to the plate

Lu Ten smiled, leaning on in his elbow, "I'm sure I will."

Ma Ling sat with him at the table, looking at the variety of papers in front of them. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Nah." She sighed, "Could just use some company."

"Well I'm good with conomy." She shipped a bit of the tea that was in her hands, setting it down on the table.

"So... how long have you been dating my dad?"

Ma Ling jumped at the question, a hand going to her chest. "Oh, I, um…"

"It's ok." Lu Ten laughed, "You can tell me."

"We wanted to keep it from you boys." She coughed a bit, smoothing her salt and pepper hair on top of her head. "With Zuko and Suki coming to live with your dad, and then all of this, we just felt it better to not tell you."

He shrugged, "I can understand why you would think that, but I can assure you there is no reason for it. My dad has been single for years and as you can tell I don't have any attachment to my former family." He motioned to the papers in front of him with an eye roll. "I'm ok with you dating him, really."

"Well…" She chuckled a bit, "In that case, I've been seeing your father for a little over three months now. And I have to say I thoroughly enjoy his company."

"And I think he enjoys your company too."

Ma Ling gave him a soft, dreamy sigh, much like a girl in love would. "You know my children live a ways away. I moved here to start a new life after my youngest got married."

"It can get quite lonesome, I'd imagine."

"Very. I lost my husband to cancer six years ago, you see. You grow used to a certain kind of loneliness. But when someone special, like your father, comes into your life you have to take advantage of that."

Kenton had joined them at the table with a fresh pot of tea, a smile on his face as he heard Ma Ling talking. "He's quite handsome too, isn't he?"

Lu Ten's eyebrows creased looking at his husband with a frown, "What?"

"Your dad is good looking." Kenton laughed, "Just like you are." Kenton reached out and ran the side if his thumb over Lu Ten's cheek.

Lu Ten rolled his eyes, fighting away a slight blush on his cheeks. "If you say so."

"It's not just him." Ma Ling added, "I love your family too. You boys, Lily, Zuko, Suki, Azula, Sokka, all of you. You make him happy so you make me happy."

"Aw…"

"That's sweet Ma Ling."

She just beamed, shrugging a little bit.

Kenton cleared his throat, "So what's the sex like?"

"Kenton!"

"What!? I make a living out of female sexuality, it's totally normal for me to ask."

Ma Ling herself was blushing like mad, giggling into her cup of tea.

"It's just rude! I mean, dad and her are two adults, their sex life can be whatever they want it to be. It's not for us to know."

"Or is it that you just don't wanna think about old people fucking?"

"Kenton!"

Ma Ling was laughing, hands clenching the side of her ample stomach.

* * *

A cloud of white smoke and ash hung in the air around Zuko's head, the street light from above lighting all the millions of little particles that he was blowing into the air. He kept flaring his cigarette up, making it burn hotter for a fractions of a second to release more smoke around him and into his lungs.

"You think you look so cool when you smoke." Sokka laughed, "Cool Guy Zuko."

"Well, I am cool." He laughed, flipping the growing fringe of his bangs out of his eyes. "Didn't you get the memo?"

"Cool?" He leaned up against the wall next to his old friend, a smile on his face. "'Cause last time I looked you're single, jobless, living in the same room that you did as a teenager? AND you're smoking, which is very cool." he waved some of the smoke out of his face, nose curling up.

"Hey!" Zuko laughed, "I kinda have a job!"

"You work in your uncle's tea shop, part time." Zuko took another long drag from his cigarette, blinking slowly as he looked to the ground. "Do you have any plans for yourself?"

"I thought this was my plan."

"This isn't a plan Zuko, this is existing. Is that really want you want?" Zuko said nothing as he took another drag, eyes looking down. "You were waiting around doing nothing under the guise that you had to take care of Suki. But now she's gone and I figured that you would get a new plan."

"I'm working things out one at a time."

"Well this is a pretty big thing to work out, don't you think?"

"Dude, can we not do this?" Zuko put out his cigarette with a flick and a stomp.

"I just wanna know what your plan is."

"I'm working things out one at a time."

"How's that going?" Zuko leaned his head back onto the brick wall behind him, eyes closing in an exhausted sigh. Sokka laughed a bit, "I thought so."

"I just broke up with my girlfriend, can't I deal with all that first?"

"Well, yeah, but you should have an idea of what you're gonna do, and you don't, Do you?"

Zuko withdrew his pack of cigarettes from his pocket, pulling one as well as a lighter out. Sokka rolled his eyes and shook his head, reaching over and snatching them of out his hands. "Hey!" Sokka threw them all in a nearby trash bin. "I was gonna smoke those."

"But you don't need to. Smoking is a gross habit." Zuko mumbled something vulgar but Sokka chose to ignore it. "You have to have some kind of idea what you want to do with your life, you just have to."

"And why do I have to?"

"Because you're Zuko!" He laughed, "You've always had a plan. From the time that you were little you've known what you wanted and you go after it. So you can't just roll over now and play dead. That's not you."

"Then what is me?" He whispered, "What is me then, Sokka? 'Cause I'm lost on the matter."

Sokka reached out and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, his strong hand squeezing it comfortingly. "I don't know dude, but you know that Azula and I will help you in any way that we can. We love you, dude."

"Yeah…" Zuko shrugged, looking away and saying; 'Thanks'.

Sokka sighed and shook his head, pulling away and going back into the tea shop.

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill**

The yellow and lavender bedroom had sat unoccupied for a week now, but it still held the soft perfume of it's previous inhabitant. It was a mixture of the scent of her powdered skin and the air freshener of clean linen that was on top of the dresser. It was Lily's room, and even though she wasn't there, it was still distinctly hers. For better or worse.

Azula had come here everyday after work since the girl had been taken. She had a key to the house and would usually just sit in the still space, hands running over a soft baby blanket, tears on her cheeks. Sometimes Kenton or Lu Ten would be home. They would always see if she needed something, but always let her be. She figured it would be too painful for them.

So she sat in the darkness of the room, tears in her cheeks as she talked to nothing. "I miss you, little tea leaf." She sighed. "I miss you and want to hear your voice… and tell you…"

A hand slipped from the blanket to her own stomach, to her own little secret, a smile playing across her face, "You're gonna have a new playmate."

* * *

**Ed and Alma Kyser**

**4001 SW CR 250 **

"I never thought I'd see you at my door again."

"I show up in unexpected places."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around her ex's neck as they hugged, "It's so amazing to see you again."

And it was. Suki hadn't heard from Zuko or anyone else before Sokka had texted her the day before, saying that he would come and see her. It was refreshing and something that she needed. She needed something from her old life, if even just for a moment. They sat side by side in the deck chairs in the back yard. They faced a pond that was home to a small gaggle of geese. Ed swore that it was the same geese, that they came back year after year to this very spot. Suki and Alma were less convinced, but their presence was none the less soothing.

"You like it out here in the sticks?"

Suki shrugged, watching a large group of goslings flanked by two adults, "It's peaceful, which is what I needed."

"So you're feeling better?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, looking over at Sokka, "I feel something. I'm not sure if it's better but I think I'm moving in the right direction."

"Are you gonna come back?"

Suki paused, leaning forward in her seat, her sun-tanned bare arms glowing in the sun. "I want to. I do. But I have something I have to do first."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." She looked back out at the pond, "I can't tell you. I'm still working out the details but I'm thinking it's what I need."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I'm still not sure?" She chuckled a bit, "I'm working with the therapist on it and I think I know what I'm gonna do, but I'm not totally there yet. And I want Zuko to be the first to know."

"Which is fair."

He'd told her about Lily. It was the first story they'd exchanged out here in the muggy evening air. She was hurt that Zuko hadn't called her, hadn't told her himself. But in part she understood. She figured that Zuko didn't want to burden her, didn't want to give her more demons when she was already fighting so many. Still…

"How is he?"

Sokka laughed into his sip of the beer Ed have given him. "He's his usual cheery self." It drew a giggle from Suki, "He's smoking again, moping around, sleeping all day, masturbating till he's blue in the face."

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one." She scoffed. It drew another laugh from Sokka, " It's awkward being home and doing it too. It's like the thing you need to survive, and it's horrible. I swear it's like I'm 17 again, trying to give you a hand job in the living room when my dad's in the kitchen."

Sokka's roar of a laughter caused a flutter of wings on the pond, Suki's giggle echoing it.

The sliding glass door behind them opened up, Ed Kyser standing there with a plate of uncooked steaks in one hand, tongs in the other. "What are you to laughing about?"

"Oh…" Suki laughed, "Nothing dad"

"Well, alright." He closed the door behind him, making his way to the readied grill on the other side of the patio. "You still like your steak rare, right Sokka?"

"You know it!"

Ed grunted a sound of approval as he started to grill, the hiss of the meat being laid on the hot metal grill causing steam and smoke to roll around his head.

"He misses you." Sokka croaked in a quiet voice, soft enough so that Ed couldn't hear. She looked away from her father and back to Sokka, "He won't say it but I know him well enough to know that he does."

Suki nodded slowly, "I miss him too." She mumbled. "I miss him so much."


	13. 13:

**Wilkinson Foster Home**

**134 Jay Ave S.E. **

There was still a flare of her old country on her voice: her 'the's became 'zee's, her 'hello's morphing into 'ello's. She had moved here when she was a young teenager, old enough so that she could maintain her accent but young enough that she was elegantly bilingual. She would switch between French and English at will, making any conversation with her a linguistic marathon. Her husband and four children had grown used to it. Her granddaughter couldn't keep up with her, but she seemed to love her distinct style, even if she only understood the tone and not the syntax.

"Ma chéri."

Lily giggled, taking the blonde lock of her grandmother's hair into her small hand.

"Vous êtes zee most beautiful peu fille I've ever seen."

Her small face went into her hair, arms going around her pearl covered neck.

A tall man with salt and pepper hair sat by, watching his wife and youngest granddaughter sitting together. It was their semi-daily visit to the girl. She was one of 14 children in this home, all of which were around the same age. He knew that she didn't get enough attention, which was why they were such frequent visitors.

"Nauren." The woman clicked, motioning to the soft yellow blanket. He jumped at the sound of her voice, offering her the blanket. "Merci." Amli cooed, kissing the side of Lily's head. The girl was falling asleep, the woman humming to her lovingly.

He looked up at them both, "Do you think she's eating enough?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed, sitting down next to her husband. "She seems sad…"

"Of course she's sad." Nauren ran his hand over her small back, a smile on his face. "She's still sweet though."

"Donc, très doux."

* * *

**Rose Dupree Esq. **

**3079 Roberts Qt **

**Suite 4 **

"They want to contact the mother."

Kenton laughed, Lu Ten rolling his eyes.

"Good luck with that."

Rose sighed. "That's what I told them."

"Did you tell them that Lily was dropped at a door step? That we have no idea who her mother is?"

"I told them!" She raised her hands above her head in a hopeless motion. "But they are insistent."

Lu Ten sighed, leaning back in the chair with an annoyed look on his face.

"So what does this mean for our timeline?"

She make a sucking clicks with her tounge as she looked over a document, making a mental note of something, "At least another month."

Lu Ten felt like all the air had been sucked out of his lungs, his arms going limp in the chair beside him. "What the fuck…"

Kenton was standing on the far side of the office, sleeves rolled up and face red, "How is this even possible?"

"She's a skilled lawyer, she's throwing up every legal roadblock that she can on this. Hell, some of these I've never even heard of."

"Well then, do we need to hire someone else?"

She sighed, sitting the paper down, "It's not that I'm telling you to go out and do it, but it wouldn't hurt." She coughed a bit, "There is another option."

"And what's that?"

"Offer her visitation."

"What?!"

"Just hear me out! It's clear she wants to be part of Lily's life and will do so with force if she has to. Offering her visitation is a way to call off the dogs and get her back home."

"But then she will be involved in her life. In our lives."

"It's just… an option."

"An option that we're not going to explore." Kenton hissed, "We are fit parents. We know that. She knows that. You know that. The fact that this is even under question is beyond ridiculous. And we will NOT make compromises on the matter, ever!"

"Then…" Rose sighed, "We need to start getting more aggressive."

* * *

**Azula and Sokka Kimura **

**8752 West 72nd Ave, Apartment 838**

"Is something going on with you?"

She looked over at him, fighting back the smile that was tugging at her lip, "No?"

"Cause you've been acting weird."

"Weird how?"

"Just… weird."

She rolled her eyes from across the table sitting her lemonade down. "You're one to complain about weird."

"I'm not complaining about anything, I'm just asking."

Azula looked away with a sigh and a roll of the eyes. The corner of her lips finally gave her away, it curling into a smirk.

"There!"

She couldn't help but to let the grin roll across her lips. "Okay, fine, you caught me."

"So, what is it?"

Arms crossed over her chest, which was, annoyingly enough, hurting her already. "Guess…"

"Oo! I guessing game. Fun!" His mind started to reel with all the possibilities that he could think of. It could be anything really, as Azula was good at keeping things buried. So much so that, when she wanted to keep a secret, not even he could find a hint to reveal it in her eyes.

"Did you get a promotion at work?"

"Nope."

"Is Lily coming home?"

She gave a bit of a sad sigh, eyes flicking down for a fraction of a second. "No. Not yet anyways."

"Is it about your brother and Suki?"

"Geez, what's with this morbid stuff? It's good news, you oaf."

"Oh…" Tips of fingers drummed the seal of his lips for a moment, "Are we getting a cat?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Why would we get a cat?"

"Well, 'cause I want one."

"Since… when?"

"I don't know, just something I've always kinda thought about."

She flashed him a roll of the eyes, "Well it's not a cat… but you're getting warmer."

"A dog?"

"Nope."

"Ferret?"

"No."

"Hedgehog?"

"I said warmer, I didn't expect you to run through the entire pet store!"

"Well then I don't know!" He crossed his arms across his chest in a defiant huff, looking over his wife for another hint. Then it hit him. She was drinking lemonade. They were having chinese that night and she would always drink white wine with chinese. ALWAYS. If she wasn't drinking wine, it could only mean one thing.

"You're pregnant."

Azula blushed, meeting her husband's blue eyes with a loving gaze.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" He stood up from the table, leaning over it and his dinner at her, embracing her in a hug as he knocked all their food onto the floor. She giggled at the motion, kissing Sokka's cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm gonna be a dad!" He yelled, pulling away. "I have to tell everyone!"

"W-wait." She laughed, grabbing him by the wrist. "We should wait."

"WAIT?! WHY?!"

"It's just a good idea. It's better to deal with these things in private in case something happens."

"Oh…" He nodded slowly, "I guess that's a good idea."

"And…" She reached out, taking his chin into her hands, "It will be our little secret."

His face lit up, looking into the deep gold pools of her eyes. She always surprised him. From the moment he'd meet her, all those years ago in that little play house, their relationship changed but never lost its beauty, it's perfection to him. And now there was something else. There was going to be a baby.

He could hardly believe it, and ever as he said it, the words were light and filled with years of love, both past and present. "We're gonna have a baby."

* * *

**Lu Ten Kasai and Kenton LaMarche**

**268 South Haverhill**

He loved that Kenton worked out, that his arms were strong and could hold him tight. He worked out himself, but was fond of bike riding and yoga. Kenton was all about the weights, though. They had a small gym area in the basement, and Kenton would regularly spend time down there on the treadmill or small weight machine. Kenton loved the result, as did Lu Ten.

It'd been the first time they'd made love since Lily had been taken. It was a mutual, unspoken understanding that neither had wanted to challenge until today. They'd come home from Rose's and found the still silent house too much for them to handle. They found comfort in one another's arms. Lu Ten did feel kinda bad for having sex in the kitchen, though.

"You know they're gonna be here in a bit."

"Your point?"

Lu Ten snuggled his face into the crook of his husband's neck, a laugh muffled by his skin, "Your mom is gonna be making pasta salad right by the place where we just fucked."

"Wouldn't be the first time that happened."

Lu Ten laughed harder, Kenton replying with a feverish kiss on the lips. Lu Ten moaned into the kiss, rolling top of him with a playful growl.

* * *

It didn't matter that they were, as it were, a mismatched family. They loved and were loved by one another for exactly what they were. Even when the relationships between them were a bit odd.

Kenton and Amli were arguing in french in the kitchen. Mary, Kenton's youngest sister, was giving Zuko the play by play with quick translations. It had started over how he had made the potatoes for dinner, but quickly escalated into her barking over her glass of red wine, about how sage was clearly the superior herb.

Lu Ten was sitting with Azula and Ma Ling, showing the old woman photos from an old album. Azula was red-faced as Lu Ten pointed out the girl's affinity for taking off her clothes as a toddler. Ma Ling would hold her round face as she giggled, nudging the young woman next to her.

Sokka and Nauren had found themselves out by the pool, beers in hand as they exchanged stories of their football days. Sokka had been a star in High School, Nauren as well, who went on to play in college. They showed one another their scars and talked about the plays that they still remembered, even after all these years.

Iroh was sitting in the middle of the action, contently sitting with a cup of jasine tea as they all swirled around him, doing their various tasks. He was really just missing his little tea leaf, even thought he would never say as much.

Indeed the absence of the youngest member of their family hung in the air. No one spoke of it, but they all were thinking the same thing, that she should be there. She should be with them. However, the pain went unsaid. Instead they all tried to enjoy this evening together, as a family.

Zuko's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, drawing his attention to the rectangular screen that was lit up, a name appearing on it.

_Alma Kyser_

"Excuse me." He mumbled to Mary, leaving as Amli was reaching for a wooden spoon to throw at her son. He walked outside, standing a-ways from where Sokka and Nauren were laughing before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zuko, It's Alma."

"Yeah… Hey." his fingers ran through his hair, "What's up?"

"We need you here."

"Need me?"

"Yeah. Can you come tomorrow? Noon?"

"Suuuure? Can I know what this is about?"

There was a pause on the line before she finally said into the receiver: "Suki needs you."


	14. 14:

**Neeson Counseling Services**

**1457 N Madison Ave**

He had seen her crack a bit of a smile when he walked into the room. There was no formal or grand greeting, no prolonged hug to celebrate their reunion. He didn't even care though, he was just happy to see her. Her hair was pulled back, just a bit of makeup on her face, clothes simple. She was beautiful to him of course. She always would be.

"Thank you for coming." Her therapist was a kindly woman with eyes that reminded Zuko of fresh cut grass. "Did Alma explain to you why you were asked to come here?"

He shook his head, "No. She just asked that I be here."

"Well, Suki and I have been working together for the past few weeks and she's already made great progress." He looked over at her, feeling pride swell up inside him at knowing that she was getting better. "But her and I, as well as Ed and Alma, feel that she will benefit from an in-patient treatment center."

"A what?"

"It's like rehab." Suki breathed from next to him. He felt his heart jump at the sound of her voice. It had been so long after all since he'd heard her talk. "We… I… think that it would be very helpful."

"How long?"

She sighed a bit from next to him, "At least three months."

Zuko nodded, "If you think it's needed… then I think you should."

"I do think it's needed." She flashed him another soft smile, "And I wanted to tell you myself that I was doing this."

He felt his heart flutter a bit at the statement. Knowing that even after all this time she was still thinking about him made him blush.

"I'm glad that you found something that's going to work for you."

Suki reached out and took his hand into hers, squeezing his fingers.

* * *

"Can I talk to Zuko alone for a second?"

Alma smiled, reaching out and rubbing her daughter on the shoulder. "Sure honey."

Alma, Ed and the Therapist left Zuko and Suki alone in the room, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks for coming." She had mumbled, reaching out for him. They embraced one another tightly, Suki burying her face into his neck.

His hands climbed up her back, lips pressing to the side of her head. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Fingers were clawing at his back through his shirt, face falling to his shoulder. "I wanted you to be here cause I wanted to talk to you and tell you what was going on."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." He pulled away from her, a hand going to the side of her face as he looked her over. "I've missed your face."

Suki giggled, tears popping out of the bottoms of her eyes. "I've missed your face too." Her hands went to his chest, rubbing him livingly, "And I'm sorry that this all had to happen but I just wanted you to be here so I could tell you and I didn't have to do this over the phone." He was running a hand over her hair, trying to encourage her to talk. "I just wanna feel better. I wanna be okay with myself, you know? I was always known as your girlfriend or Sokka's and I always just wanted to be… me!"

"I know, Suki."

"No, you don't!" She snapped, pulling away from him, "I was always just yours! ALWAYS! I could never just be me! I lived for you and when you came home I had to take care of you and then I was yours and waiting for you like some kind of fucking dog and I hated it!"

He frowned, swallowing hard as she was yelling at him, crying.

"But I thought that I needed to do it cause that was what you did when you're in love! And I was in love... I am, but I don't know how to do it, but I love you and I don't know what to do." her hands went to her face, holding it as she was crying. Her knees gave out from beneath her and she sat on the chair behind her. He sat next to her, watching as she was crying, talking more about the things that she'd been keeping inside for god only knows how long.

"I don't know how to just be me! You know? When I was with Sokka all I could think about was when we would move in together and get married and have kids and things would be good. Then it was about you and all I wanted to do was have our place and taking care of you and having a baby and it's all I think about!" She panted a bit, arms resting on his knees, "And for once, for ONCE I want to be and think about myself for just one fucking second…"

"I…"

"And it's not your fault! All you did was just be yourself and do what you needed to. It's my problem, it's me fucking up, not you. But I just kinda take it out on you and I know that's fucked up, and I'm sorry, and please know that I love you, and I know it's not your fault..."

He reached out and rubbed her back comfortingly, his lips worrying into a line.

"And I hate it that I have to do this because I do love you so much, but I have to take time for myself. And I might not have room for you when I'm better and that scares the shit out of me."

"What… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm going to go away and get better. And when I get back... it may be that I can't be around you."

Zuko pulled his hand away from her, letting it rest on his knee in front of him.

"And I'm so sorry Zuko because I love you... but I need to love myself, too."

"It's fine." He mumbled, "I mean…" His voice cracked, face reddening, "I want you to be better, for you to be healthy. If you don't…. feel…." He hung his head, at a loss for words.

Suki reached over, wrapping her hands around his strong upper arm. Her lips were pressed to his shoulder, violet eyes looking at the side of his face that had been violated by his scar. The same scar that actually made her fall in love with him so long ago.

"I'm sorry, Zuko."

"I-I know." tears were rolling down his cheeks now. "And I… I want you to know that I still love you."

They looked at one another, foreheads leaning in and pressing together. "I love you too." She took his hand into hers, pressing something small and round into his palm. Zuko's breath hitched at the action, eyes closing as tears dropped from them.

Suki pulled away, bringing his hand to her lips and pressing a kiss on his knuckles. He wanted to say something to her, but he was left stunned and speechless as he looked into her lovely violet eyes. Suki let his hand fall to the side, standing from the sofa and walking from the room without saying anything else, or even looking back.

Zuko sat alone in the room, his fingers relaxing to reveal the platinum and diamond ring that she'd just given him.

* * *

**Aang and Katara Avary**

**29047 North Madison **

"Who's a pretty girl?" His eyes were wide, a large smile on his face.

Kya giggled, clapping her small little hands. "I am!"

"That's right." He lifted her up off the floor and into the air, "You're getting so big." She giggled, reaching out and wrapping her arms around her uncle's neck. "I'm surprised you're not bending water at me yet."

Katara laughed from the kitchen, draining the pasta that she had just boiled, "Hopefully, not yet."

"She likes to see me in pain." Sokka laughed, kissing the side of her little head.

"It's how he likes his women, pain-inducing." Azula laughed for the table.

"It's a bit weird, really." Aang sighed, turning his attention back to Azula, "So she didn't even make any demands?"

"None." Azula was explaining to him the situation with Lily, the Avatar giving a careful listen to the story that he was being told. Aang had only met Kenton and Lu Ten a few times, but knew that they were both devoted parents to their little girl. He saw himself and Katara in them, in a way.

"I'm sorry that that's happening to them." He frowned, "I didn't think that someone could just have their child taken away like that."

"I know, that's the crazy thing about it. Just how easily they lost her."

"And there is nothing you can do to prevent it, it feels like. I mean, they did nothing wrong."

Azula sighed, "I know." She raised her hand to her stomach, something she'd been doing on instinct since she found out about the baby. "It scares me."

Aang raised an eyebrow, looking at her action, "Does it, now?"

She snatched her hand away from her stomach, "W-well yeah…"

His lips curled into a lopsided grin, teeth flashing. "It's okay. Katara's pregnant too."

Katara rapped a wooden spoon on the side of a large pot, "AANG!"

Sokka was standing at the edge of the table, Kya in hands as he looked at his wife and sister.

Katara threw the spoon at Aang, "We weren't gonna tell anyone!"

Aang laughed, "Eh… What's a secret between friends?"

Katara crossed her arms over her chest and walked to the table next to Azula and Aang. "It's not what we talked about! We agreed to-" it was then that it hit her what the conversation between Aang and Azula really had been. Her arms fell to her sides, looking down at her sister-in-law with a soft frown. "You're pregnant?"

Blood rose up in Azula's face, getting prepared to get an insult from Katara. But what really happened was Katara raising her hands over her head, squealing loudly in celebration. She flung herself at Azula, wrapping her arms around her former nemesis. Azula looked at Sokka, wide eyed and red faced. He was still holding Kya, a big smile on his face as he watched them both.

Katara pulled away with a smile and a giggle, "We're gonna be mom's together! I can help you decorate the nursery and put on a baby shower!"

"Ugh…"

"The babies are gonna be the prettiest things ever, and will play with Kya, and I can help baby sit, and it's gonna be so perfect I CAN'T EVEN...!"

"Well…." Azula looked from Katara to Sokka, then Aang. "It should be… Fun?"

"YEAH!" Katara cried, wrapping her arms around Azula again. Azula just swallowed hard, looked helplessly at Sokka. He was still giving her the same loving smile, Kya lovingly tugging on his beard.

* * *

**Luigi's **

**981 East Pamela **

Ma Ling reached her wine glass out towards her date, her full cheeks smiling.

"To you, my dear."

She giggled in content and flattery as their glasses clinked together, both of them taking a sip after.

"Thank you for coming to dinner with me."

She smiled and shrugged a bit at him, "It's my pleasure."

"I'm sorry we've not gone out sooner, life has just been…"

"No need to apologize, I understand." She sat the glass on the table, looking out across at him, "I have to confess that I'm becoming quite fond of your family."

The old tea maker chuckled, "Oh?"

"I have. Your boys are wonderful, as are Azula and Sokka. Even Kenton's family is a joy."

"They are... interesting."

"Watching Amli is like watching a french soap opera in real time."

Iroh laughed again, "Amli is a trip, no doubt."

She blushed, "And I have to confess that I feel ten years younger when I'm around them."

"And what about when you're with me?" Iroh smirked.

"Oh, I feel twenty years younger when I'm with you." Iroh jumped, feeling Ma Ling's foot dragging up his leg from under the table.

He chuckled, his full cheeks turning pink, "Here I was thinking you only liked me because of my family."

"Well…" She cooed, "I do love your family, but I'm not going home with them tonight."

Iroh's eyebrow twitched into an arch, "Good to know."

* * *

**Zuko Kasai 7:32 p.m.  
Are you sure it's ok? **

**Mai Omura 7:32 p.m.  
I've told you yes three times now. Just come over. **

**Zuko Kasai 7:32 p.m.  
You didn't have plans or anything, did you? **

**Mai Omura 7:33 p.m.  
I'm getting high and working on pictures. **

**Zuko Kasai 7:33 p.m.  
****Oh. So it's ok if I join you?**

**Mai Omura 7:33 p.m.  
****FFS Zuko just get over here.**

* * *

**Mai Omura **

**14056 65th Ave W  
Floor 5 **

He was actually sitting in the visitor's parking section on the top floor of the parking garage. He kept looking at his phone and the texts on the screen, reflecting on what he was seeing. He'd actually been talking to his ex via texting for the better part of the month. It had really picked up after Suki had hit him though. He wasn't even really sure why he had been doing it. Something to keep his mind off things. Figured this would work.

He missed Suki. Horribly.

The ring in his center console was giving off a deadly and painful aura that he just needed to get away from, even if he found solace with Mai. It was just something to get away.

He placed his phone into the same console as the ring, getting out of the car, locking it behind him, and walking into the building.


	15. 15:

Some of the scenes in this depict sexual activities. Be aware. 

**Mai Omura **

**14056 65th Ave W  
Floor 5 **

Mai had started smoking as a teenager and had been a frequent user ever since. Zuko never cared for it much, but would partake when it was advantageous to their relationship and interaction. He'd actually not smoked since they'd broken up, and he was thinking that it had been a mistake all along.

He was lying on the sofa with his feet on the armrest, arms resting on his stomach.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?"

"You didn't need that much coaxing." She was sitting on the floor with her back to the sofa, "And you should be thanking me, it'll help you chill out."

"I don't need to chill out that much."

Mai rolled her eyes, standing up from her place on the floor, "Move your feet." He did as he was told, sitting up and Mai settling in next to him on the sofa. "I don't remember you being this annoying when you're high."

"I'm the annoying one?" He laughed, "I'm just being myself!" He rested his hands behind his head, looking over at her with a frown.

Mai smirked a bit, "I know. You are annoying."

He shoved at her playfully, her falling over with a bit of a chuckle, arms going around her waist. Zuko started laughing himself, arms falling to his side as his head fall back. They both let themselves laugh for a little while until they tapered out, sitting in silence in together.

Mai sat back up on the sofa, orienting herself so that she was facing him. "I've missed this."

Zuko looked over at her, his lips cracking into a smile, "We should make it a point to hang out more."

"Yeah, now that you're single."

Zuko's face fell at the comment, looking away from Mai.

"Hey." She reached out, taking his face into her soft, long hand. "Don't do that to me."

He looked up into her eyes, "It's just still really fresh… you know."

"I know." The tips of her fingers were rubbing on his cheek, "And it will be for a while. It will just take some time."

He nodded, inching towards her a bit, "I know. I guess I shouldn't talk to you about it, should I?"

"No, it's fine. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything.."

He gave her the faintest of smile, his cheek under her hand taking on a hint of red. "Ok…" They froze for a moment, looking into one another's eyes for a painfully long moment.

"Fuck it." Mai mumbled before leaning in, pressing her lips to his.

Her lips were thin, most unlike Suki's full ones. So it was a different kind of kiss, flatter, in a way. But he was too lonely and too high to do anything about it. So he kissed back.

They were both lost in a shuffle of lips, tongue and teeth as they kissed. For Mai it was years of built-up aggression and passion that had exploded in the form of a kiss. Her eyes were open as they kissed, as if to remind her that it was in fact him that she was kissing.

Zuko had his eyes closed, his body in the moment but his mind elsewhere.

Mai let her hand fall from his cheek to his lap. She let it travel to the space between his legs, a hand pressing against the joint of jean fabric and the member that was in there. Zuko actually gave a soft moan at the contact. It did feel good after all.

She took the moan and continued, their kiss becoming frantic and more impassioned by the second. With one hand she undid the button and zipper of his pants, letting a hand slip into the front of his pants. Zuko's breath hitched as her fingers glided over the coarse dark hairs below his belly button, making contact with his half-awakened member.

He pulled away from her, his lips pressing to her cheekbone with a steady breath as she wrapped her fingers around him. She started pulling without warning, softly at first, but then with more power and grip on him.

She shook a bit in her contact. She'd thought so much about him, and he was there at last, and he was kissing her, and he was getting hard, and he felt just like she remembered he did...

He gasped, a hand reaching out and taking her shoulder into it to steady himself as Mai was pulling on him. His nose nuzzled against her cheek, a smile on his face. He breathed in sharply, a smell filling his senses. The realization that the smell was different than he remembered, than what he wanted, hit him hard. He opened his eyes just in time to see Mai moving away from him, her head leaning down to where her hand had just pulled his throbbing cock out of his pants.

His hand went to the back of her head, eyes closing as he tried to focus on what she was doing. He tried to convince himself that if he thought about it hard enough it would work, that he might actually be able to enjoy this if he gave it a chance. She started to suck on him, her head of dark hair bobbing on him in slow but steady increments. Even with that all he could think about was how the hair was too long, too thin. About how her lips weren't full enough and how it felt different than he remembered and different than what he wanted.

He took a deep breath, eyes opening and looking around, looking down at the woman who was sucking his cock.

"Mai… stop…"

She pulled off him, looking at him with glistening lips and a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this." He mumbled, reaching down and placing himself back into his pants. "I'm sorry, but this was a mistake."

She sat back on her heels, looking at him with a furrowed brow and pressed lip. "What was a mistake?"

"Coming here." He mumbled, going to stand up. The cloud around his head was getting stronger, leaving him in a drug induced fog. He couldn't move.

"You're a mistake." Mai hissed, eyes narrowing.

"What?"

"Why the fuck did you come here Zuko?"

He swallowed, looking at her with a dropped jaw.

"Really though? Why did you fucking come here? Did you come to get your dick wet? Cause you pretty much fucked that up!"

"That wasn't my intent."

"Then what was?"

"I just…" He looked down at his hands, finally willing them to move and placing them in his lap. "I just didn't wanna be alone."

"Why didn't you call Sokka? Or Toph? You could have called anyone at all, but you called me. Why is that?" The tone in her voice implied that she already knew the answer to his question.

"I just…"

"Wanted to see me?"

"Yeah!" He turned to her. "I just wanted to hang out. I didn't expect all of this to happen."

"But you'd rather be with Suki, right?"

"Of course." He cringed at his own answer, and even more so when he saw the look on her face. The look that he knew meant he was in trouble.

"Fucking figures." She went to get up, eyes rolling, "I'm always second place to her."

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." She crossed her arms over her chest, back straight as she looked down at him, "Thinking that you are so cool and that you just happened to end up at my door. It's just like it was before. You're only here cause she didn't want you."

"I don't need this shit." Zuko said, pulling himself up off the sofa.

"I don't care if you need it or not." She grabbed him by the shoulder and shoves him back down on the sofa, "You're gonna listen to what I have to say." Zuko looked up at her with large eyes. "You were always in love with her, weren't you?" He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, "Don't fucking answer. I know you were. The only reason that you were with me is because she rejected for you for Sokka."

"That's not true."

"It is true Zuko! I loved you. I lost my virginity to you. I wanted to fucking marry you and you were drooling over another girl the entire time!"

"I did love you, though!"

"Not like you did her. It was always about Suki and how you could get to her, and it was like I didn't even fucking exist when she was in the picture." Zuko looked away, his face flushing over. "So yes, I broke up with you. Yes, I left you. But really, what was I leaving? A man who loved another woman? His best friend's girlfriend? Can you really blame me for that?"

"I never blamed you. I was never even angry."

"Because you finally got what what wanted, didn't you?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, taking even her off guard. "I was happy when we broke up. I felt like I was free."

Mai took a step back, a frown on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You were so ridiculous most of the time. I loved you and cared about you but FUCK, one can only handle so many eye rolls before you just want someone to fucking laugh with you. At least with Suki I could have fun and be myself. I didn't have to be this brooding guy just to keep up with her."

He stood up, facing her with a heavy frown, "And I know I wasn't the best boyfriend but don't sit there and act like I'm the only one who was fucking up. You didn't care about yourself enough to care about me or anyone else, including your brother."

Her face went red, fists clenching at her side, "You leave my brother out of this!" Zuko wanted to retort, but said nothing. He went to grab his keys from the table he'd laid them on. "You shouldn't drive. You're still pretty high."

"I'll be fine." Zuko looked back at her before reaching for the door knob. "I know that there is all this bad blood and pain between us, but I did love you." He told her, "I just wanted you to love me the way that I loved you and not have you invent some kind of weird love that I had to adjust to."

"Well… I guess that's why we couldn't make it work."

"I guess." They stood looking at one another for a moment before he pulled open the door, leaving without saying anything else.

* * *

**The Jasmine Dragon  
15 Upper Bing Street **

The black spatula slid under the pancake, lifting it off the electric griddle and onto the plate. "Perfect." He mumbled, moving over the other pancakes.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Nope." Iroh picked up the plate of pancakes, carrying them to the table and to Ma Ling. "I think these should be good."

"Ohhh!" She smiled, clapping her hands a bit. "Thank you for cooking for us."

"My pleasure, m'dear." Iroh leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I have to say you look beautiful in that robe."

"You're just saying that because it's yours."

"Well…" Iroh perked up, "It's not untrue."

She giggled, taking his bearded chin into her hand and pulling him in for a kiss. They were pulled away from one another by the opening of the front door, a tired looking Zuko walking through it.

"Oh… good morning." Iroh croaked. Ma Ling blushed, pulling the robe around herself closer in a bout of bashfulness.

"Hey." He groaned, eyes looking at Ma Ling with a bit of a blush.

"Are you just getting in?"

"Yeaaahh." He reached up and ruffled his growing dark hair. "I'm just gonna go to bed." He hurried himself up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

Ma Ling looked at Iroh with a kind smile, which he returned with another kiss on her lips.

* * *

Zuko pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room atop the pile of other clothes, a habit he'd gotten into. Pants and boxers came next before he flung himself into bed, pulling the covers over him.

He was deathly tired but knew that he wasn't going to be able to go to sleep. There was just too much on his mind. He missed Suki. He hated himself for not putting up more of a fight when she had given him the ring. He'd left it in the car, still trying to escape the feeling that it was still radiating. It was tearing at his heart like a dangerous rip, tears popping out of the corners of his eyes.

And then there was Mai. He knew long before their break up that they wouldn't work. He was trying to convince himself otherwise for most of the time they could. She was right about him always being in love with Suki though. He treated Mai as a distraction, and that wasn't fair of him. He knew that.

He thought that he would be alone, both back then and now. Mai hated him (with good reason). Suki was gone, likely to never return. Guys were kinda out of the question. What options did he really have? What options did he want?

He could hear two pairs of feet coming up the stairs, then Ma Ling giggling. He'd figured out a few weeks ago that they were together, and this wasn't the first time that she'd spent the night. He knew that Ma Ling had been married before, and that Uncle had been single for over 20 years. It was funny to him that they had seemingly found one another at their age.

The door to Iroh's bedroom closed, all sound in the apartment ending.

Zuko supposed that being in love at that age wouldn't be so bad. They were somewhat cute together, in that 'no details please' way of being cute. He rolled on his back, closing his eyes and thinking about him and Suki at that age. He figured that it wouldn't be all that bad. Yeah they would be old and have hairs growing out of funny places and he was pretty sure his balls would be to his knees. But he would have her, they would be together.

And as he drifted off to sleep he made a silent agreement to himself, that even if it was when they were old, he would be with Suki again one day. She was all he had ever wanted.


End file.
